A SINNER
by lolipopsehun
Summary: Jika mencintai saudara kandung adalah sebuah perbuatan dosa, maka aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang pendosa. Chanbaek. Baekyeol. Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. YAOI. Boy x Boy. Semi-PWP. NC. Rate M. Mature Content. EXO. Smut. DLDR. Baekyeol. FUJO. Kris. Luhan. Sehun. INCEST.
1. Chapter 1

**A SINNER**

 _ **Jika mencintai saudara kandung adalah sebuah perbuatan dosa, maka aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang pendosa –Park Chanyeol.**_ **Chanbaek. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. YAOI. Boy x Boy. Semi-PWP. NC. Rate M. Mature Content. EXO. Smut. DLDR. Baekyeol. FUJO.** __

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is my first YAOI CHANBAEK**_

 _ **Incest things**_

 _ **Semi-PWP**_

 _ **NC scene for sure**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Need feedback**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

.

.

Chanyeol mengetukkan sepatunya dengan gusar ke lantai berlapis marmer putih. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah pagar pembatas berwarna perak. Pagar yang membatasi tubuhnya dengan tempat dimana orang-orang banyak yang berjalan keluar dengan menenteng koper-koper besar. Beberapa diantara mereka tampak kebingungan, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu yang masih belum kelihatan. Sama seperti yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang.

Mencari sesuatu –tepatnya, seseorang.

Ia juga mengedarkan pandangan, matanya seolah menelusuri wajah demi wajah yang muncul dari pintu keluar itu. Ia berusaha mencari seseorang di tengah kerumunan, tapi sejak tadi hanya mendapati wajah-wajah yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali.

Ia menghela napas berat, cukup keras hingga membuat seorang gadis di sampingnya menoleh.

"Kau mencari seseorang?" suara gadis itu terdengar mengalun lembut.

Suara itu cukup membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, menoleh dengan cepat, dan tersenyum canggung. Ia tidak terlalu senang diajak bicara oleh orang asing, terlalu malas untuk berpura-pura baik dan berbasa-basi. Yah, meskipun mungkin gadis itu memang berniat membantunya.

Melihat penampilannya yang tampak seperti seorang siswa sekolah, mungkin, karena dia jauh lebih pendek darinya –atau mungkin Chanyeol yang terlalu tinggi. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya, menunggu jawaban. Matanya tampak sedikit bersinar dan rambutnya yang diikat satu sedikit berantakan tertiup angin musim dingin yang berhembus sedikit tidak sopan sore ini.

Chanyeol mengerjap, merasa bodoh karena diam terlalu lama. "Ah, iya," ia menambahkan satu senyuman canggung. "Adikku datang dari Shanghai sore ini, dan kurasa penerbangannya benar," sekali lagi, ia mengecek papan tulisan di atas pintu keluar dan mengangguk yakin pada gadis itu.

Sang gadis tidak menjawab lagi, ia hanya menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali dengan satu senyuman selamat tinggal. Selanjutnya, kembali, seolah menganggap Chanyeol tak ada disana.

Kadang ia bertanya, mengapa orang hanya mengajaknya bicara satu kali, kemudian berhenti. Apa ia terlalu menyebalkan saat diajak berbicara atau bagaimana. Ini bukan terjadi sekali, sering kali, Chanyeol mendapati dirinya sendiri diabaikan oleh sekitar.

Ia juga tidak tahu.

"Chanyeol,"

Sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik terdengar, membuatnya dengan cepat menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan ia tersenyum, lega karena yang ditunggunya sejak tadi sudah tampak di depan mata.

Jauh disana, sambil menenteng dua koper besar dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung ditengah kerumunan, adiknya tersenyum. Sweater hangar dan syal melingkar manis di lehernya, sementara rambut kemerahannya terlihat berantakan seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

Chanyeol tersenyum, berusaha berjalan mendekat dan menerima uluran koper dari adiknya itu.

"Kenapa kau tampak kurus sekali," bisiknya, mengamati tubuh adiknya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, sementara yang dipandangi hanya merengut kesal. " _Mom_ tidak memberimu makan ya?"

"Apasih," balasnya kesal, mendorong kedua kopernya ke depan sementara bibirnya mengerucut. "Jelas saja, aku baru saja lulus kuliah dan berusaha lulus dari kampus sungguh membuatku gila,"

"Ah iya, aku lupa," Chanyeol nyengir, kemudian mulai berjalan dan diikuti langkah adiknya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke acara wisudamu, Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Aku tahu kok, kau kan sibuk. Pebisnis mana yang tidak sibuk bekerja di musim dingin," ucapnya sarkas.

"Yang penting kan aku sudah memberimu hadiah dan mengucapkan selamat," debatnya.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah, menyenggol tubuh kakaknya dengan siku. " _Mom_ sangat merindukanmu, mengapa kau jarang sekali berkunjung?"

Bahu pria itu terangkat sedikit. "Aku sibuk," katanya, kemudian menekan tombol kunci mobil dan mulai memasukkan koper Baekhyun ke bagasi.

"Chanyeol meskipun kau membenci _Mom_ , harusnya kau lebih sering berkunjung,"

"Baekhyun," ia bersuara dengan nada mengingatkan, menutup pintu bagasi agak keras dan menatap adiknya tanpa senyum. "Masih terlalu awal untuk membahas hal ini,"

Baekhyun mengangguk satu kali, menatap kilatan kesal dalam mata kakaknya, dan memutuskan untuk berhenti bicara lebih jauh.

"Oke," cicitnya singkat, kemudian mengikuti Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di samping Chanyeol. " _Sorry_ ," tambahnya saat pria itu baru saja menjalankan mobil menuju jalan raya.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan, ia melirik adiknya sekilas. Pria yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu sedang memutar-mutar ponsel di tangan, pandangannya menatap jalanan kosong di depan sana, tampak melamun dan juga agak sedih.

Sungguh, ia juga tak bermaksud membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah seperti itu, tapi tetap saja ucapan adiknya barusan itu bisa membuatnya kesal dengan cepat.

Semenjak kedua orang tuanya bercerai karena ibunya selingkuh dengan pria lain, Chanyeol sudah membenci ibunya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia memilih tinggal dengan ayahnya di Korea sementara ibunya pindah ke Shanghai dan menikah dengan orang lain. Sedangkan Baekhyun, adik satu-satunya, harus tinggal dengan ibunya sampai selesai kuliah.

Baekhyun terlalu menyayangi ibunya hingga ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama wanita yang melahirkannya itu.

"Aku tidak marah kok, Baekhyun," bisiknya, tipis, sadar bahwa Baekhyun masih saja diam sejak tadi. "Hanya saja, kau tau kan, aku belum bisa memaafkan _Mom_ ,"

"Ya, aku tau," suaranya terdengar nyaring, Baekhyun menggeser tubuh, menatapnya dengan pandangan iba. "Dia merindukanmu, Chanyeol,"

"Aku tau," sahutnya. "Aku sudah mengunjunginya saat natal tahun kemarin, kan?"

Baekhyun mendesah tipis, menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil yang hangat. Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas, melihat adiknya itu memejamkan mata. Ia mengigiti bibir pucatnya, seolah-olah sedang merasa gugup sekarang.

"Chanyeol," panggilnya, masih dengan mata terpejam.

Enggan, Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan dehaman singkat. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Baekhyun untuk kembali bernapas berat, berdeham beberapa kali, sebelum berusaha menemukan suaranya sendiri.

"Apa kau bisa menampungku tinggal disini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut dalam. "Selama kau disini kan kau selalu tinggal di rumahku,"

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali. "Rasanya aku tidak akan kembali ke Shanghai,"

Chanyeol nyaris menginjak pedal rem dan menghentikan laju mobil karena ingin mendengar ucapan itu lebih jelas lagi dari bibir adiknya. Tanpa bicara, ia melirik kaca spion, kemudian perlahan menepikan mobil ke bahu jalan.

Ia menarik tuas rem tangan, membuat Baekhyun mengerjap bingung karena mendadak saja Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ada apa?" cicit Baekhyun, terdengar penuh keragu-raguan.

"Katakan sekali lagi, kau bilang apa?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar, balas menatap mata kakaknya itu. "Kurasa aku akan tinggal di Korea dan mencari pekerjaan disini,"

"Bagaimana dengan _Mom_ , kau tidak bisa pisah dengan _Mom_ selama ini,"

"Aku tau," ia mendebat, meninggikan suara, membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit bingung. " _Mom_ sudah memiliki anak lain dan rasanya sekarang aku sudah bisa hidup sendiri tanpa _Mom_ ,"

"Kau akan tinggal dengan _Dad_? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke Busan dan mencari pekerjaan disana. Bahkan kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan _Dad_ ,"

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau," rengeknya. "Aku tidak mau tinggal dengan ibu tiri. Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan sendiri disini. Aku bisa mengunjungi _Dad_ atau _Mom_ bergantian, yang jelas aku ingin hidup mandiri,"

"Baekhyun," ia mengela napas panjang, berusaha sabar menghadapi adiknya. "Kau belum bisa hidup sendiri. Kau tidak pernah tinggal sendiri sebelumnya. Bukannya meragukanmu, tapi kau belum terlalu dewasa untuk hidup sendiri,"

"Apa bedanya?" suaranya lebih tinggi, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan berani, dengan kerutan di kening yang menandakannya sedang kesal. "Aku hanya beda empat tahun denganmu, dan kau bisa hidup sendiri dengan baik. Aku juga bisa,"

Satu hembusan napas berat keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, ia mengusap wajahnya satu kali, berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri agar tidak membuat rengekan adiknya itu semakin parah saja. Ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun karena pria mungil itu adalah adik satu-satunya, dan ia tak mau Baekhyun hanya semakin kesal padanya.

Jujur saja, karena anak terakhir, kelakukan adiknya itu memang sedikit lebih manja.

"Oke, selama kau tinggal disini, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku. Aku tak bisa langsung membiarkanmu tinggal sendiri, kau paham?"

"Kau hanya punya satu apartemen,"

Chanyeol menghela napas lagi, berusaha tidak meremas wajah Baekhyun. "Itu cukup untuk kita berdua," ia memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku akan berbicara dengan _Dad_ tentang masalah ini,"

"Oke," sahut Baekhyun, _final_.

Kemudian membiarkan pikiran keduanya melayang sementara Chanyeol kembali menekan pedal gas menelusuri jalanan ibukota.

.

.

"Ah ya, _Dad_ , aku sudah bersama Baekhyun," ucapnya saat menerima panggilan telepon malam harinya. "Dia baik-baik saja, kurasa sudah tidur sekarang," dustanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku meneleponnya sejak tadi tapi nomornya tidak aktif," di seberang sana, suara ayahnya terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Ah itu, kurasa nomornya tidak bisa digunakan disini. _Dad_ bisa menghubungiku dulu sementara,"

"Oke Chanyeol, kapan kau akan kesini?"

Chanyeol menimang-nimang, mulai membayangkan kegiatan apa saja yang akan ia kerjakan selama beberapa hari ke depan dan mulai mencari waktu kosong dimana ia bisa mengunjungi ayahnya selama beberapa hari.

"Secepatnya, mungkin, _Dad_. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Dan sekarang, pekerjaanku bertambah lagi satu," ia terkekeh ringan.

Di seberang sana, suara tawa ayahnya terdengar nyaring. "Aku paham sekali, tolong jaga Baekhyun. Aku akan berusaha membujuknya untuk tinggal bersamaku disini,"

"Jangan khawatir, _Dad_ ," balasnya, memutuskan sambungan telepon sepihak saat ia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun, ia berusaha mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil, sementara kaus tipis dan celana pendek membalut tubuhnya.

" _Dad_ ," balasnya singkat, nyengir.

"Kalian membicarakan aku, ya?" kening Baekhyun berkerut, memandangi kakaknya dengan tatapan curiga.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh, mengindari pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan kembali memperhatikan layar ponselnya. Membiarkan Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kaki sebal, kemudian melemparkan tubuh di samping tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Aku tidak mau ke Busan. Pokoknya tidak mau tinggal dengan _Dad_ ," Baekhyun kembali merengek dan Chanyeol memutar bola mata sebal.

"Kalau kau bisa mencari pekerjaan yang layak disini, kubiarkan kau tinggal,"

"Kenapa jahat sekali sih," ia merengut kesal sementara Chanyeol menahan tawa. "Aku adik kandungmu sendiri, Park Chanyeol,"

"Aku tahu, siapa bilang kau bukan adikku," sahutnya, setengah terkikik. "Hanya saja, aku ingin bukti kau mampu menghidupi dirimu sendiri,"

"Oke, akan kubuktikan," balasnya, masih dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan riuh, menambah kesal pria itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, selama aku tinggal disini, kalau kau mau mengajak pacarmu kemari katakan saja, aku bisa pergi dulu beberapa saat hingga kalian selesai melakukan _urusan_ kalian,"

Chanyeol mengernyit, memandangi adiknya aneh. "Aku tidak punya pacar,"

"Oh ya?" ejek Baekhyun. "Masa tidak ada gadis yang mau dengan pria mapan dan tampan sepertimu?"

Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Aku memang tampan, sangat tampan," Baekhyun mencibir jijik. "Tidak ada pacar, hanya ada, bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya?"

" _Partner sex_?"

"Kau gila?" Chanyeol nyaris menjerit, merasa kesal sementara Baekhyun cekikikan sambil mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan seorang gadis hanya untuk menidurinya,"

"Wow, terdengar seperti seorang _gentleman_ ,"

"Memang," sahutnya acuh. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Tidak ada hubungan spesial dengan seseorang di Shanghai?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, menggelengkan kepala perlahan. "Hanya hubungan yang rumit,"

"Kau dicampakkan?"

"Enak saja," balasnya kesal, menendang lengan Chanyeol dengan sebelah kaki, kemudian mendengus keras. "Hubungan tak selamanya berakhir bahagia, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar," ia menyetujui.

"Sepertinya kau yang sedang dicampakkan, ya?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecut menanggapi perkataan adiknya. "Ada gadis yang sudah lama kukenal dan kukagumi," ia berhenti sebentar untuk memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata membulat, sangat memperhatikan. Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menghela napas berat. "Dan dia, sekarang, menikah dengan orang lain,"

Tawa Baekhyun meledak dan Chanyeol menendang-nendang tubuh adiknya itu dengan kasar.

"Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar dicampakkan, ya?" ucapnya disela tawa, bahkan Baekhyun mengusap air mata karena tertawa terlalu keras hingga menangis.

"Diam kau, sialan," ia menyesal sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Baekhyun. "Aku menyesal bercerita padamu,"

"Kasihan sekali, Chanyeol," masih saja terbahak, ia berusaha mengusap air matanya lagi, memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang sudah menjauh menuju kamar mandi. "Eh Park Chan, boleh kupinjam laptopmu?"

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek. "Tidak boleh,"

"Aku tidak bawa laptop dan ada email yang harus kuperiksa,"

"Tidak ada laptop untuk adik tidak sopan sepertimu," ia menjulurkan lidah. "Kau harus tahu bagaimana cara yang benar memanggil kakakmu sendiri,"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, membentuk tanda hati dengan kedua tangan, mengedipkan mata lucu pada pria itu. "Chanyeol hyung, _please,_ " ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar seperti cicitan anak kucing terjepit pintu.

Chanyeol mendecih jijik. "Hentikan itu kau manusia menjijikkan," ia sedikit bergidik saat melihat Baekhyun kembali tertawa.

 _Adiknya itu memang gila._

.

.

"Selamat pagi," Baekhyun nyaris berteriak dari dapur sementara Chanyeol baru saja turun dari tangga untuk sarapan.

"Kenapa kau semangat sekali. Tidak biasanya," balasnya malas, menyesap susu cokelat hangat dari atas meja makan dan memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tentu," Baekhyun kembali berteriak, ia membalik telur di atas penggorengan masih dengan senyuman menghias wajah. "Kau kan sedang patah hati, aku harus membuatmu cepat _move-on_ ,"

"Sial," ia mendengus, melemparkan tempat tisu pada Baekhyun dan mengenai kaki adiknya yang sedang terbahak itu. "Bisa kita berhenti membahas ini?"

"Oke, oke, akan kucarikan beberapa teman dan mengenalkannya padamu," Baekhyun tertawa lagi, kali ini mengangkat telur dari penggorengan dan meletakkannya diatas piring. "Aku punya banyak teman yang cantik di Shanghai,"

"Kau berisik sekali sih," ucapnya malas, menerima uluran piring dari Baekhyun dan mulai memasukkan potongan telur ke dalam mulut.

Baekhyun masih saja terkikik geli, ia duduk tepat di depan Chanyeol, memandangi kakaknya yang sedang makan dengan tenang. Melirik kakaknya yang sudah berpakaian jas rapi dan juga dasi yang bertengger manis di leher, membuat Baekhyun yakin hari ini Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di kantor untuk bekerja.

"Sampai jam berapa kau kerja hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mulut nyaris penuh.

"Kenapa kau tanya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Bertanya saja,"

"Entahlah, sepertinya sampai sore. Kalau lembur, mungkin sampai malam,"

" _Wow_ ," Baekhyun nyaris berseru. "Kau bekerja seharian setiap hari?"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas, mencebikkan bibir. "Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa bekerja selama itu?" ia menyipitkan mata memandangi Baekhyun yang seolah mengabaikannya sekarang. "Kalau kau tidak bekerja keras di kota ini, kau tidak akan bisa hidup dengan nyaman,"

"Oh ya?"

"Sudah kubilang kan, hidup sendiri itu susah,"

"Berhenti menakut-nakutiku, aku tidak akan tinggal bersama _Dad_ meskipun kalian memohon padaku untuk melakukan itu," rengek Baekhyun lagi, menjejalkan potongan telur dan roti terakhir ke dalam mulut dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak berbohong,"

"Sudah sudah, pergi sana. Kau bisa terlambat,

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil piring kotor di depannya. "Mau apa kau seharian ini?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, kemudian meletakkan piring kotor ke atas tempat cuci piring. Membiarkan Chanyeol menunggunya bicara sementara ia masih menatap dinding kosong dihadapannya –dengan pandangan kosong pula.

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin mencari pekerjaan,"

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, aku mungkin bisa membantumu mencari pekerjaan,"

"Tidak perlu," ucap Baekhyun, berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum singkat. "Aku bisa sendiri, terima kasih,"

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan cibiran dalam diam.

.

.

Baekhyun tersentak dari tidurnya saat tiba-tiba saja suara bentakan terdengar keras dari luar kamar tempatnya terlelap setelah pergi main seharian. Ia bahkan mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting kasar dri luar sana. Berusaha membuka mata, mengumpulkan nyawa dan menguap lagi, ia bisa melihat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

Kakaknya itu berdiri disana dengan sorot mata berkilat penuh amarah, dan cukup membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri karena itu. Tanpa tahu apa yang sedang Chanyeol permasalahkan sekarang, ia berusaha bangkit dan duduk bersandar pada bantalan ranjang.

Memandangi Chanyeol harap-harap cemas.

"Kau sudah gila, ya?" bentakan kasar Chanyeol membuatnya seratus persen terjaga sekarang.

"Ada apa, Chan?" bisiknya dengan suara parau, tanpa sadar meremang mendengar suara mengerikan kakaknya itu.

Ditambah lagi ekspresi wajah Chanyeol benar-benar berkilat marah, penuh emosi, meledak-ledak seperti hendak membunuhnya sekarang juga. Mungkin juga pikiran itu sempat terlintas dibenak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatinya dengan langkah panjang, kemudian mengangkat melayangkan satu tamparan keras pada pipinya. Ia mengerang, nyaris tersungkur ke samping ranjang, kemudian memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri setelah Chanyeol menamparnya dengan kasar, kuat, dan penuh tenaga.

"Ada apa?" ia beringsut mundur, menarik sedikit tubuhnya menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Ia memang belum pernah berkelahi dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya, tapi hanya dengan melihat postur tubuh kakaknya –membandingkannya dengan diri sendiri, peluang Baekhyun untuk bisa menang melawan Chanyeol sangat sangat kecil.

Chanyeol mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya gagal menghindar. Satu-satunya hal yang ia bisa sekarang hanya berdoa dalam hati berharap kemarahan kakaknya –yang masih belum jelas sebabnya itu, bisa reda.

"Katakan apa yang selama ini kau lakukan di Shanghai?" bentak Chanyeol lagi, menarik kerah bajunya keatas, nyaris mencekiknya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar, berusaha mencari suara. "Aku tidak mengerti, Chan," suaranya terdengar parau karena cengkeraman di lehernya, sementara ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, menahan pria itu agar tidak mencekiknya terlalu kencang.

Ia nyaris kehabisan napas.

Dan mati konyol di tangan Chanyeol benar-benar mengerikan.

"Kau benar-benar kehilangan pikiran, Baekhyun. Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan hal sehina itu,"

"Apa maksudmu?" debatnya, berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari lehernya, tapi ia gagal.

"Kau seorang _gay_ ,"

Dan dunia Baekhyun berhenti berputar.

 _Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu?_

Ia berhenti berusaha menghentikan tangan Chanyeol yang mencekiknya. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas dan ia kehilangan keberanian untuk sekedar menatap mata kakaknya itu. Ia menundukkan kepala, memandangi kemeja Chanyeol yang berantakan dengan tatapan kosong, membiarkan hembusan napas berat pria itu terdengar mengerikan ditelingannya.

Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan semua ini sementara otaknya perlahan tak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

"Jawab aku, Baekhyun," bentak Chanyeol lagi, kali ini menarik wajah adiknya keatas hingga mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Chan, aku tidak–,"

"Seseorang mengirimkan file di emailmu –dan sialnya, aku mendapat notif dari email itu. Bagaimana bisa kau menjual diri kepada orang lain,"

"Aku tidak menjual diri," sergahnya, sama berteriaknya sekarang. Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeramnya dan beruntung itu berhasil lepas kali ini. "Aku tidak menjual diri," ia mengulangi ucapan itu dengan penekanan kuat, sekarang menatap mata Chanyeol dengan berani.

"Kau merekam kegiatan ranjangmu dengan seorang pria, mengunggahnya dalam sebuah _web_ dan mendapatkan uang dari video itu. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut itu bukan menjual diri?"

"Kau tidak punya bukti orang dalam video itu adalah aku,"

"Oh ya, aku punya," sahut Chanyeol cepat.

Dengan kasar, Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya hingga Baekhyun terlentang di atas ranjang. Jemarinya merobek kemeja tipis Baekhyun dengan sekali sentak, kemudian menarik celana pria itu sedikit ke bawah.

Baekhyun terbelalak melihat kelakuan kakaknya sekarang.

 _Chanyeol yang sedang marah benar-benar gila._

"Ini apa?" ia menunjuk sebuah _tattoo_ di perut Baekhyun, tepat diatas kejantanan pria itu. "Ini apa, Baekhyun?" ia berteriak kasar, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata.

Benar-benar takut Chanyeol akan membunuhnya sekarang.

" _Mom_ pernah bilang padaku kalau kau melakukan protes dengan membuat _tattoo._ Kau sangat membenci _Dad_ dan juga _Mom_ sesaat setelah perceraian itu _._ Kau bilang hanya punya aku, dan kau membuat _tattoo_ ini," Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, terengah-engah menatap adiknya yang sedang menghindari tatapannya itu. "Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk bisa membaca namaku sendiri dalam bahasa Mandarin," ia menunjuk perut Baekhyun lagi, letak dimana _tattoo_ dengan tulisan namanya itu tergambar rapi disana.

"Masih bisa kau bilang orang dalam video itu bukan dirimu?" ia kembali membentak, mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar. "Tidak ada orang lain yang menuliskan namaku, Park Chanyeol, selain adikku sendiri. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tanpa sadar matanya basah. Perasaannya campur aduk karena ini terlalu mendadak, otaknya tidak bisa memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi. Kepalanya pening hingga rasanya seperti nyaris pecah.

Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk membela diri di depan Chanyeol.

"Jawab aku, Baekhyun," tanpa sadar, suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"M-ma-af," cicitnya dengan suara seperti orang sekarat.

Chanyeol mengela napas berat, mengumpat keras dan kemudian mengerang. Ia duduk di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terlentang tanpa baju. Terlihat seperti putus asa, Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar, sama-sama kehilangan kata untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini, Baekhyun," ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku sendiri menjual diri seperti ini,"

"Aku tidak menjual diri, sungguhan, Chanyeol," rengeknya dengan suara menyedihkan.

Chanyeol tertawa, terdengar mengejek, kemudian kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan mata tajam menusuk, membuatnya kembali beringsut, bergerak tanpa sadar menjauhi Chanyeol. Jujur saja, ini kali pertama melihat Chanyeol semarah itu, bahkan sebelumnya, pria itu sama sekali belum pernah menyakitinya –fisik maupun mental.

Tapi bahkan sekarang, Baekhyun tak bisa membenci Chanyeol dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia salah dan Chanyeol benar.

"Aku memang seorang _gay,_ apa yang harus kulakukan dengan itu? Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya," tambah Baekhyun, kali ini memberanikan diri mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi _normal_ ,"

Chanyeol mengerang kasar, ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga duduk, membuat mata keduanya bertemu.

"Persetan dengan menjadi _normal._ Aku tak peduli kau menjadi seorang _gay_ atau apapun," ia berhenti sebentar untuk mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun kuat-kuat. "Aku hanya tidak akan pernah membiarkan ada pria lain di luar sana yang menyentuh tubuhmu, kau mengerti?"

Dan Baekhyun hanya menelan ludah kasar mendengarnya.

 _Apa maksudmu?_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADA SARAN?**

 **Tidak adil rasanya lolipopsehun sebagai ChanBaek Shipper jika tidak menulis YAOI CHANBAEK. Jadi ini YAOI CHANBAEK PERTAMA, INCEST, DAN JUGA SEMI-PWP HAHAHA**

 **Biar sekalian dah jadi satu mesum-mesumnya.**

 **Semoga ada yang baca ini FF dan memberikan komentar hehe. Author butuh SARAN.**

 **Ini pendek ya emang karena masih awal dan pengenalan yekan, jadi jangan panjang-panjang.**

 **Mohon maaf jika FF ini kurang berkenan atau kurang greget karena Author sendiri baru belajar nulis YAOI, jadi minta dukungan dari seluruh readers untuk bisa nulis lebih bagus lagi ke depannya.**

 **Akhir kata, silahkan sampaikan kritik dan saran di kolom review. Author sangat menghargai setiap komentar untuk memperbaiki penulisan FF YAOI LOLIPOPSEHUN kedepannya.**

 **Untuk FF lainnya, jangan khawatir, pasti dilanjut, tapi gantian hehe.**

 **Sekian.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.**

 _ **Lanjut**_ **?**

 **Author lihat dulu ya respon masyarakat hehe.**

 **See ya.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	2. Chapter 2

**BAEKHYUN'S POV**

"Hey, Luhan. Ini aku, Baekhyun,"

"Kemana saja kau, Baekhyun. Aku menghubungimu sejak kemarin," dan aku sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga saat mendengar lengkingan suara Luhan ditelingaku.

Aku nyengir, berusaha mencari kebohongan meskipun sulit. "Aku sibuk dan baru saja mendapat nomor baru disini," oke, aku hanya berharap Luhan akan sebodoh itu dengan percaya ucapanku.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" tuhkan, Luhan pasti bisa merasakan apa yang sedang kualami sekarang.

 _Tidak, Luhan. Aku tidak baik-baik saja, kumohon, tolong aku._

"Ya, aku baik," sahutku cepat-cepat sebelum kecurigaan Luhan semakin jauh dan ia mengoceh lebih panjang lagi dari ini.

"Kau sudah menerima emailku, kan?" _sudah, itu email yang membuatku nyaris dibunuh Chanyeol, kakakku sendiri._ "Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?" ya, kembali lagi, Luhan yang cerewet seperti ibu tiri kejam.

Aku mendesah ringan. "Aku ingin membatalkan perjanjiannya,"

"Kau gila?" kembali, ia berteriak diseberang sana, dan aku mulai berpikir untuk menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ saja sekarang sebelum telingaku rusak.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi,"

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, ya? Videomu yang pertama sudah ditonton hampir belasan ribu orang dan sekarang kau mau aku membatalkan mempublish videomu yang kedua?" ia nyaris memekik dan seolah aku bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah Luhan yang penuh amarah sekarang. "Aku sudah keluar uang banyak untuk membantumu membuat video itu,"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sementara menunggu Luhan selesai menumpahkan keluh kesahnya. Pria itu memang cerewet seperti seorang wanita, tapi kenapa aku juga masih mau berteman dengannya begitu lama. Mungkin Luhan adalah salah satu orang yang mengenalkanku pada dunia _gay._ Luhan juga yang membuatku menjadi seorang pecinta sesama jenis.

Memang apa salahnya.

Lagipula, aku tidak menyesal dengan pilihan hidupku itu.

"Ini rumit," aku akhirnya bicara setelah ia tamat mengumpat. "Chanyeol tau, dan aku tak mau berurusan lebih jauh dengannya tentang masalah ini,"

"Chanyeol?" aku mengangguk dan baru menyadari kalau Luhan tak mungkin bisa melihatku. "Pacarmu?"

Aku mengumpat dalam hati. "Kakakku, bukannya aku sudah cerita, ya?"

Luhan berhenti sebentar, mungkin sedang mengingat-ingat kalau aku sudah menceritakan tentang Chanyeol. Wajar saja, otak Luhan itu memang separuh rusak karena ia selalu memikirkan hal kotor. Bahkan cita-citanya ingin punya rumah produksi film dan menjadi sutradara film panas.

Gila, kan?

"Ah, Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Kakakmu yang seksi itu, ya?" _tuh kan, mulai lagi._

"Ya, dia," tambahku, kesal karena kuyakin disana Luhan sedang membayangkan Chanyeol sedang melakukan sesuatu padanya. "Aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini,"

Kemudian aku sedikit tersentak saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar. Kupandangi dia dengan raut wajah seolah sedang melihat hantu dan Chanyeol menatapku dengan kepala miring. Luhan berbicara lagi, memanggilku beberapa kali tapi aku tak menjawabnya.

"Sudah siang, aku tak ingin ketinggalan kereta," ucapnya dengan nada bicara yang dingin dan aku nyaris bisa merasakan debaran dalam jantungku sekarang.

Jujur saja, aku masih takut pada Chanyeol karena kejadian semalam.

"Oke," sahutku pada Chanyeol, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar. "Luhan, aku harus pergi menemui ayahku sekarang. Nanti kuhubungi lagi," belum sempat Luhan menjawab, aku sudah mematikan sambungan telepon, antisipasi sebelum Luhan mengoceh lebih jauh lagi.

Kumasukkan ponsel dan keperluan lain yang sudah kusiapkan sebelumnya ke dalam tas, kemudian dengan cepat keluar kamar untuk menemui Chanyeol sebelum ia semakin kesal denganku. Karena jujur saja, sejak semalam hingga siang ini, brengsek itu belum mengajakku bicara lagi. Chanyeol menganggapku seolah tidak tampak saja.

Dan beruntungnya, hari ini kami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi ayah di Busan. Setidaknya, aku tidak harus terjebak bersama Chanyeol dalam ruangan yang sama seharian penuh. Ya, meskipun berani bertaruh, perjalananku bersama pria itu ke Busan pasti akan canggung dan membosankan. Tapi itu bukan masalah, aku bisa mendengarkan musik sepanjang perjalanan dan juga bisa membaca buku.

"Aku sudah siap," aku nyaris berteriak saat Chanyeol menempelkan ponsel ditelinga, yang samar kudengar memanggil nama ayahku, mungkin ia menghubunginya sebelum berangkat. Chanyeol melihatku sekilas, menghisap rokok terakhirnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya mematikan bara apinya di atas asbak.

"Oke, kami berangkat, _Dad_ ," ucapnya lagi sambil menghembuskan asap putih dari bibir.

Aku menunggunya di depan pintu apartemen, sementara ia mengambil kunci mobil dari atas meja dan mengunci jendela. "Kau tidak bawa tas?" tanyaku saat Chanyeol berjalan melewatiku tanpa bicara lagi.

"Sudah di mobil," jawabnya asal, kemudian berjalan begitu saja meninggalkanku.

 _Brengsek ini benar-benar._

Dan aku mengikutinya, tetap diam saat kami berada di dalam lift, berjalan menuju tempat parkir, dan juga saat ia sudah mengemudikan mobilnya menuju stasiun.

 _Benar-benar menyebalkan, kan?_

.

.

Matahari sudah nyaris redup saat kami duduk di kereta yang bergerak dengan cepat. Aku diam, memandangi layar ponsel yang kosong, sementara Chanyeol duduk disampingku sambil membaca majalah. Meliriknya sekilas, aku bisa membaca grafik-grafik tentang pasar saham dan sebagainya, kemudian memutuskan untuk berhenti melihat sebelum kepalaku sakit.

Aku bukan manusia yang seperti itu.

" _Hyung_ ," cicitku dengan suaranya nyaris habis. Oke, ini kali pertama aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu tanpa Chanyeol minta. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya semakin kesal. Dan Chanyeol menjawab dengan dehaman singkat. "Kupikir kita harus bicara," aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan itu karena sudah tidak tahan lagi terjebak dalam keheningan menyiksa ini.

Chanyeol menutup majalahnya dengan cepat, kemudian memutar tubuhnya sedikit untuk memandangiku. Disini aku mulai merasa menyesal karena mengatakan hal barusan. Lebih baik terjebak dalam kecanggungan yang menyiksa daripada harus berurusan dengan Chanyeol yang gila dan meledak-ledak.

Tapi beruntungnya, ini adalah tempat umum, meskipun kereta tampak sepi hari ini, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal buruk di tempat umum.

Kuharap begitu.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang mengerikan.

Dan aku menelan ludah kasar, mendadak saja merasa gugup dan takut.

Saat aku akan membuka bibir untuk bicara, ponselku bergetar riuh. Aku dan Chanyeol sama-sama melirik kearah layar ponsel dan nama _pria gila_ tertera dilayar –itu nama yang kutuliskan untuk Luhan. Sungguh, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Entah aku harus berterimakasih pada Luhan karena menelepon disaat krusial seperti ini atau mengumpat padanya karena akan membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal.

"Tidak kau angkat?" tanya Chanyeol lagi saat aku memilih mengabaikan panggilan itu dengan membalikkan ponsel. Lagipula, bagaimana aku bisa membahas hal-hal seperti itu dengan Luhan saat Chanyeol berada disebelahku. "Pacarmu, ya?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan penekanan yang jelas seolah sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

Ya, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol untuk hal ini.

Aku menggeleng ringan. "Teman," sahutku asal.

"Jadi–," ia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan tiba-tiba saja suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan. "–siapa pria yang tidur denganmu dalam video itu?"

Aku nyaris tersedak karena pertanyaan itu.

Gugup, ragu-ragu aku menunduk, menghindari tatapannya. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya kalau kau mau dengar. Tapi tidak disini," bisikku, berusaha tidak terdengar meskipun tidak banyak orang disekitar kami dan suasana kereta cenderung sepi sekarang.

Bisa kudengar Chanyeol mendesah kasar, ia kembali menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan menyandarkan punggung pada bantalan kursi yang empuk. Aku meliriknya sekilas, ia kembali diam, tapi kerutan dikeningnya menandakan Chanyeol sedang berpikir.

"Apa yang akan _Dad_ katakan jika ia tau semua ini, Baekhyun?"

Aku tercekat, mendadak saja tubuhku merinding mendengar ucapannya. "Aku tidak ingin _Dad_ tau. Aku takut _Dad_ terkejut karena hal ini,"

"Ya, kau tau itu,"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan hal ini padanya?" takut-takut, aku mengutarakan perasaanku dan tawa sarkas Chanyeol terdengar. Ia melirikku sekilas, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Aku bukan pengadu, sekedar mengingatkanmu saja. Jadi kalau _Dad_ tau, itu bukan dariku. Mungkin saja _Dad_ menonton videomu,"

Dan aku menelan ludah kasar mendengarnya. Membayangkan betapa terkejutnya orang tuaku jika mengetahui anak laki-laki bungsu mereka menjadi bintang film panas. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, film panas _gay_. Mereka akan terkejut sekali mendengarnya, aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

 _Pasti buruk sekali_.

"Chanyeol, aku–,"

"Kalau kau ingin bicara nanti saja, aku lelah," ia memotong ucapanku. "Biarkan aku tidur," tambahnya.

Aku tidak bicara lagi. Jadi kubiarkan Chanyeol tidur disampingku dengan tenang sambil sesekali menatap wajah damainya saat tidur. Dalam hati diam-diam berharap kalau Chanyeol mau memaafkanku dan hubungan kita membaik seperti sedia kala.

 _Kuharap begitu, tapi mungkinkah?_

.

.

"Bagaimana Korea, Baekhyun?" tanya ayahku saat kami makan malam bersama.

Hanya ada aku dan Chanyeol disana, karena kupikir anak dan istri ayahku sedang pergi keluar kota untuk berlibur. Lagipula ini memang akhir pekan yang panjang.

Aku menelan makananku susah payah sementara ayahku masih menunggu jawaban. Chanyeol makan dengan tenang di sebelahku, sementara ayahku berseberangan dengan kami berdua. "Semua baik. Chanyeol banyak membantuku,"

"Itu bagus sekali," ucap ayahku lagi sambil tersenyum lega. Ia memandangi Chanyeol yang seolah sedang tidak mendengar percakapan barusan. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Chanyeol? Adikmu merepotkan, ya?"

"Tidak juga," balas Chanyeol, ia nyengir, kemudian memandang ayah sekilas, tidak melihatku sama sekali. "Dia tidak butuh banyak bantuan,"

 _Dia?_

 _Bagus sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu, Park Chanyeol._

Aku memaksakan seulas senyum. "Kupikir kalian berdua sedang ada masalah, ya? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Dan aku tersedak saat mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir ayahku. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggungku perlahan, membuatku berusaha menghentikan batuk-batuk panjang.

"Kami tidak bertengkar, _Dad_ ," jawab Chanyeol.

 _Pembohong yang baik._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ayahku kembali bertanya padaku dan aku mengangguk beberapa kali sambil berusaha menghentikan batuk. "Bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

" _Mom_ baik. Kemarin dia baru saja kembali dari Hongkong," sahutku asal.

"Aku berbicara dengannya beberapa hari lalu, saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke Korea,"

Aku mendesah ringan, perlahan melirik Chanyeol dan pria itu menarik tangannya dari punggungku saat aku sudah berhenti batuk. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Ayahku mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Tidak banyak. Hanya saja, ibumu bilang kecewa karena kau harus pergi meninggalkannya, Baekhyun,"

Baik aku dan Chanyeol sama-sama diam mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibri ayahku. Bahkan Chanyeol seolah-olah tidak sedang berada disana karena ia makan dengan tenang tanpa ingin terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini sama sekali.

"Aku kan cuma ingin hidup mandiri, _Dad_ ," jawabku dengan suara tipis. "Lagipula, _Mom_ sudah punya tiga anak disana. Dia pasti tidak akan merasa kesepian,"

"Bukan begitu, Baekhyun," jawab ayahku cepat-cepat. "Sama sepertiku, meskipun kami memiliki anak lain, tetap saja, kalian berdua adalah anak kami dan tetap menjadi tanggung jawab aku dan ibumu,"

 _Ya, tapi tega sekali kalian memutuskan bercerai disaat aku masih butuh kasih sayang orang tua._

 _Bahkan kalian bercerai saat aku masih sekolah dan harus membuatku terpisah dengan kakakku sendiri._

Aku nyengir, berusaha melirik Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuan, tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak merasa sedang diperhatikan. Chanyeol memandangi pasta di depannya dengan tatapan kosong sementara mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah.

"Aku dan Chanyeol sudah dewasa, _Dad_ ," aku berhenti sebentar untuk membaca raut wajah Chanyeol, tapi tak bisa menemukan apapun dari sana. "Sudah saatnya kami hidup mandiri,"

Ayahku mengangguk beberapa kali dan aku sedikit mendesah lega karena berhasil mengakhiri perdebatan ini. "Aku lega Chanyeol sudah mendapat pekerjaan tetap. Tapu bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak akan terus menerus membebani Chanyeol, kan?"

 _Ya, aku memang menjadi beban untuknya._

Aku nyengir. "Aku sudah memasukkan beberapa lamaran pekerjaan kok disini. Lagipula banyak perusahaan yang memerlukan seorang arsitek untuk bekerja," oke, aku berdusta untuk yang satu ini. Bahkan aku belum mendapatkan perusahaan yang cocok untuk ditempati.

"Itu terdengar bagus," tambah ayahku. "Apa kau tak berminat mencari pekerjaan disini, Baekhyun?"

 _Oh, itu terdengar menggiurkan. Aku bisa tinggal disini dan jauh dari Chanyeol, kan?_

"Ya, kupikir itu ide–,"

"Tidak, _Dad_ ," ucapan Chanyeol membuatku membelalakkan mata karena terkejut. "Aku tidak keberatan Baekhyun tinggal denganku,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _Kau bilang akan mengirimkanku kesini, kenapa sekarang berkata sebaliknya?_

 _Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Park Chanyeol?_

Aku memandanginya bingung, meminta penjelasan, sama seperti yang ayahku lakukan sekarang. Kami berdua menatap Chanyeol yang berhenti bicara. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum singkat, melirikku sekilas, lalu memandangi ayahku.

"Aku akan membantu Baekhyun hidup mandiri. Percuma saja dia pergi dari China kalau disini tinggal dengan _Dad_ ,"

 _Well, sial, kau benar brengsek._

"Begitukah?" sahut ayahku. "Bukan masalah kalau kau tidak merasa terbebani dengan adikmu,"

Aku memandangi Chanyeol. meminta penjelasan dengan ucapannya, tapi pria itu tidak menghiraukanku sama sekali. Ia malah sibuk bicara dengan ayah tentang hal-hal pekerjaan yang tidak penting, mengabaikanku, seolah aku tidak ada disana.

 _Apa yang sedang bajingan ini rencanakan sekarang?_

.

.

Malam harinya, aku memasuki kamar Chanyeol saat baru selesai berdebat dengan Luhan melalui sambungan telepon. Dan parahnya, malam ini aku harus tidur dengan Chanyeol karena ayahku tidak lagi punya kamar kosong.

 _Sial sekali nasibku._

Chanyeol berdiri di balkon kamar, dan aku sedikit terbatuk saat menghirup asap rokok yang pria itu keluarkan dari bibirnya. Chanyeol melirikku sekilas, kemudian menghisap rokoknya lagi saat melihatku mendekat. Aku berdiri di sampingnya, tanpa bicara, hanya batuk-batuk sedikit dan Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

" _Dad_ sudah tidur?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Dan aku bersyukur saat ia mulai bicara meskipun itu bukan hal penting.

"Sudah, sepertinya," jawabku asal. Chanyeol tidak bicara lagi, ia kembali menatap langit hitam kosong jauh di depan sana, sambil terus menerus meniupkan asap rokok dari bibirnya. Aku benci asap rokok tapi tak punya pilihan lain untuk membuat Chanyeol bicara denganku malam ini.

Aku harus bicara dengannya apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau bilang mau bicara?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, kembali meniupkan asap rokok dari bibirnya. Kalau bisa aku ingin mendekap mulutnya itu dengan tangan agar dia berhenti membuatku sesak karena asap rokok menyesakkan.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Aku mendengarkan,"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai bicara. "Kenapa kau menyuruhku tinggal? Bukankah kau bilang akan mengirimkanku kesini?"

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, cukup membuatku bingung. Ia berhenti sebentar, tidak menjawabku, kemudian menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membuang puntungnya ke bawah dan meniupkan asapnya tepat di depan wajahku.

 _Ya Tuhan, aku ingin menampar mulutnya itu._

"Kenapa?" bisiknya dengan suara berat, ia kembali tertawa sedikit dan aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya. "Dulu kau kan yang bilang tidak mau tinggal bersama _Dad_ , kenapa sekarang kau ingin sekali tinggal disini?"

 _Ah, kau benar._

Aku tidak menjawab karena memang tidak bisa menemukan jawaban tang tepat dari pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari pengawasanku, Baekhyun,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _Sudah gila, ya?_

"Apa katamu?" aku sebenarnya bisa mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas, hanya saja, aku tidak tau arti kalimat itu.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, kali ini kembali menatap langit gelap didepan sana. "Kau mungkin akan tetap melakukan kegiatan menjijikkanmu itu jika tinggal disini bersama _Dad_ ,"

 _Menjijikkan, kau bilang?_

 _Sialan._

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

Mendadak saja, Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya untuk menatapku lekat-lekat. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk mencengkeram lenganku dan aku mengerjap gugup saat pandangannya seolah menguliti. Tanpa sadar menelan ludah kasar melihat tatapan mengerikan itu kembali muncul dalam mata Chanyeol.

"Dengar, aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak mau adikku sendiri menjadi tontonan orang banyak dalam urusan seks. Itu memalukan," suaranya terdengar seperti ancaman dan aku nyaris bergidik ngeri karena itu.

 _Oke, aku tamat sudah._

"Chanyeol," aku memanggilnya, berusaha menyadarkan kegilaan pria itu agar melepaskan cengkeramannya ini.

 _Ini nyeri._

"Bukankah sudah kubilang semalam kalau aku tidak mau ada pria yang menyentuhmu," ia menekankan suaranya. "Kecuali, kau mengubah orientasi seksualmu dan mulai mengencani wanita,"

Aku mendesah ringan, tanpa sadar terdengar begitu putus asa dan memang itu kurasakan sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa mengencani wanita," aku berhenti sebentar untuk mengamati raut wajah Chanyeol yang tidak berubah sejak tadi. "Aku trauma,"

Kemudian menahan napas saat mengatakannya.

Berbeda dengan apa yang kubayangkan, Chanyeol melepaskan cengekeraman tangannya dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia mengamatiku cukup lama, kemudian memiringkan kepala seolah sedang berusaha membaca pikiranku.

"Trauma, katamu?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan dan Chanyeol masih menungguku bicara. "Kau tau kan, karena perceraian itu,"

"Apa itu menganggumu, Baekhyun?" kali ini raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi serius dan aku mulai takut untuk lanjut bicara.

Aku menarik napas panjang, sekali lagi, untuk menenangkan diri sendiri dan mempersiapkan kalimat apa yang akan kukeluarkan untuk menjelaskan semua ini.

"Aku sempat berkencan dengan beberapa wanita saat masih sekolah dan juga mencoba tidur dengan mereka saat kuliah," aku mengernyit saat mengatakan itu. "Tapi sesudahnya, ada perasaan bersalah dan tidak tenang tanpa kutau sebabnya," aku berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas.

Perlahan mengangkat wajah untuk menilai raut wajah Chanyeol dan ia memandangiku dengan mata membulat, wajahnya serius, seolah menungguku melanjutkan bicara. Aku bisa membaca dengan jelas sorot keingintahuannya yang besar dalam tatapan itu.

"Kau tau kan, perceraian itu terjadi karena _Mom_ memilih pergi dengan pria lain, pacarnya saat kuliah dulu?" tanyaku, hanya sekedar mengetahui sejauh mana Chanyeol menangkap pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tau," balasnya, terdengar dingin dan singkat.

Aku menghembuskan napas lagi, entah mengapa membicarakan ini membuatku kembali mengenang masa lalu yang suram dan sekali lagi, seolah ada sesuatu yang menekan dadaku saat hal ini kembali kubicarakan. Sepertinya traumaku karena kejadian itu belum juga sembuh dan kembali bisa merasakan hatiku yang berdenyut nyeri.

Tanpa sadar aku mulai mengatur napas.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa, seolah aku takut menjalin hubungan dengan wanita. Aku takut mereka akan menghianatiku seperti _Mom_ menghianati _Dad._ Aku terlalu takut patah hati, Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau lagi merasa sakit hati. Rasanya benar-benar membuatku hancur," aku menambahkan setelah menarik napas panjang.

Kemudian bisa merasakan dadaku yang kembali sesak, juga mataku yang perlahan basah.

Sungguh, ini masih menyakitkan bahkan hingga aku sekarang.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol menarikku dalam pelukannya. Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya, tapi ia mendekapku erat-erat. Sebelah tangannya mengusap punggungku perlahan dan aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya dipuncak kepala. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan air mata sekarang.

Seperti orang bodoh, aku menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol, membasahi kemejanya dan membuat diriku sendiri tersedu-sedu seperti bayi.

 _Ini memalukan, tapi aku tak bisa mengendalikannya._

"Maaf aku tak tau kau sesakit itu," Chanyeol berbisik, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar dan aku berusaha mengendalikan air mata. "Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu, harusnya aku tetap berada disampingmu, harusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu tinggal bersama _Mom_ ," ia mengatakan itu seolah sedang bicara sendiri.

Dan aku semakin tak bisa membuat diriku sendiri begitu menangis. Entah apa yang membuatku begitu cengeng, tapi kejadian-kejadian ini selalu bisa memantik emosi didalam diriku, membuatku selalu merasa emosional dan berakhir dengan tangisan.

Memang seharusnya lelaki tidak boleh menangis, tapi aku juga punya batas pengendalian diri.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, Chanyeol," ucapku terbata, sekarang suaraku terdenagr seperti orang sekarat dan yang bisa kurasakan hanya Chanyeol memelukku semakin erat. Kupikir Chanyeol menangis juga, tapi aku tak bisa mendengar suara isakannya.

Ia tidak bicara lagi, mungkin berpikir juga.

Memberanikan diri, aku mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk memeluknya juga. Kupikir, sama sepertiku, Chanyeol juga butuh sedikit dukungan dan dorongan. Karena berani bertaruh, ia juga merasakan sakit yang sama denganku tentang perceraian itu.

Hanya saja, mungkin Chanyeol lebih kuat dariku.

Lama diam dalam posisi seperti itu, Chanyeol menarikku dari pelukannya, dan aku berusaha menghapus air mata sebelum ia melihatku menangis seperti bayi. Ia tersenyum tipis, jemarinya terulur untuk mengusap sudut mataku yang masih basah.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu, Baekhyun," ia menarik napas lagi dan aku memberanikan diri menatap matanya yang sedikit basah. "Aku benar-benar tak tau kau merasa seperti itu,"

Aku berusaha tersenyum ditengah air mata yang masih saja mengalir dan mulai mengutuk diri sendiri dalam hati kenapa menjadi sangat emosional seperti ini sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa,"

Chanyeol mendesah ringan, jemarinya mengusap pipiku yang basah. "Harusnya kau bilang sejak awal, kenapa kau terlalu lama memendam ini sendirian?"

Aku tidak menjawab, karena memang tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

Chanyeol juga tidak bicara lagi, ia hanya tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyum yang menenangkan. Jemarinya kembali menyentuhku, kali ini membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Dan saat aku menatap matanya, entah kenapa ada desiran aneh di dalam dadaku.

 _Mengapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat Chanyeol menatapku seperti ini?_

.

.

Memutuskan untuk tidak lama-lama mengganggu keluarga ayahku, aku dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali pulang besoknya. Aku tau ayahku kecewa dengan keputusanku untuk tidak tinggal dengannya, dan juga ini keputusan Chanyeol sebenarnya. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membiarkan Chanyeol mengijinkanku tinggal dengan ayah.

Chanyeol ada benarnya juga dengan menyuruhku tetap tinggal bersamanya, ia juga tak ingin aku mengganggu ayah dengan keluarga barunya seperti yang selama ini kulakukan bersama ibu, karena aku mengganggu keluarga baru ibu. Chanyeol tidak mau aku kembali terjebak dalam keluarga yang sebenarnya tidak membuatku nyaman.

Ia ada benarnya juga, meskipun aku tau, mungkin jika hidup bersama Chanyeol, sampai matipun, aku tidak akan pernah punya pacar. Tapi aku juga tidak punya alasan lain untuk menolak itu. Mungkin setelah mendapatkan pekerjaan, aku bisa membeli apartemen kecil dan memulai hidup mandiri yang sebenarnya.

Ya, itu satu-satunya mimpiku sekarang.

Hari sudah malam saat aku sampai di apartemen Chanyeol. Tadi, Chanyeol bilang ia harus bertemu dengan teman jadi aku pulang sendiri. Itu hal bagus karena aku bisa membahas tentang kelanjutan nasibku bersama Luhan.

Jujur saja, aku senang membuat video panas seperti itu. Mereka hanya merekam adegan saat aku melakukan seks dan aku bisa mendapat banyak sekali uang untuk sekali _take._ Sepertinya, satu kali bayaran yang kuterima sama besarnya dengan bekerja menjadi arsitek di sebuah perusahaan selama enam bulan.

Mereka bilang aku _wajah baru_ di dunia ini, dan aku juga nyaman-nyaman saja melakukan kegiatan ini.

Tapi, aku tau Chanyeol mungkin benar-benar akan membunuhku jika tau aku masih melakukan pekerjaan _illegal_ ini.

Tepat saat aku selesai mandi dan membersihkan diri, ponselku berdering lagi. Luhan menghubungiku lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Maaf aku baru sampai rumah," sapaku langsung saat baru saja menerima panggilannya.

"Aku sudah mengirim uangnya, sisa bayaranmu kemarin,"

Aku mendesah ringan, dalam hati mulai menghitung berapa banyak lagi uang yang kuperlukan untuk menyewa satu apartemen kecil di pinggir kota sebelum mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap.

" _Thanks_ ," sahutku, kemudian mulai menimang-nimang dalam hati. "Luhan, kurasa aku benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan ini lagi,"

"Baekhyun, kau kan sudah menandatangani kontrak,"

Aku membuang napas berat. "Aku hanya harus membayar _penalty_ sebesar 25 persen kan?" itu bukan jumlah yang besar dibandingkan dengan bayaranku sekarang.

"Baekhyun, apa kau tidak sayang jika menyerah sekarang?" tanya Luhan lagi.

 _Tentu aku menyayangkan hal ini, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain, Luhan._

"Aku tak bisa terus-terusan berbohong pada Chanyeol, kan? Kupikir suatu saat nanti aku juga akan ketahuan," aku tau Luhan mengerang diseberang sana, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi Luhan lagi tentang semua ini.

"Oke, Baekhyun. Terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan berhenti sekarang. Pikirkan berapa banyak orang yang menyukai videomu meskipun kau adalah pendatang baru,"

"Aku tau, Luhan," balasku lagi, kemudian Luhan mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak,

Ia marah, aku tau, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik lagi. Aku juga sedang dalam posisi terjepit, benar-benar tak bisa menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri dengan bebas.

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuatku sedikit terkejut, kemudian bisa kulihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kamarku yang terbuka.

 _Sejak kapan Chanyeol berdiri disana._

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk kaku dan ia berjalan mendekat, kemudian duduk di atas ranjang. Aku sedikit menggeser dudukku dan menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?"

"Aku baru saja datang, berniat membangunkanmu untuk menyuruhmu makan malam tapi tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu ditelepon. Apa itu juga termasuk _menguping_?" ia mencibir.

Aku memutar bola mata sebal. "Tentu saja, kau pikir bagaimana?" dan Chanyeol tergelak.

Senang rasanya hubungan kami sedikit demi sedikit membaik sekarang.

"Siapa Luhan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dan mendadak saja, tubuhku mengejang.

"Dia temanku dari Beijing," bisikku dengan suara tipis, takut-takut menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Pacarmu?"

 _Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan sebenarnya, Park Chanyeol._

"Bukan, Chanyeol," kataku lagi, berusaha menatap matanya agar Chanyeol tau aku tidak sedang berbohong sekarang. "Cuma teman,"

"Dan pria yang didalam video itu pacarmu?"

 _Aku menyebutnya partner kerja sih, sebenarnya._

 _Tapi kenapa kau bertanya._

"Kenapa?" dan aku menyesal karena bertanya balik dan membuat raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi serius.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" ia bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Aku menelan ludah kasar, kemudian tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepala. "Dia bukan pacarku," aku memejamkan mata setelah mengatakan itu, khawatir Chanyeol akan marah.

"Kau punya pacar?" tanyanya lagi dan aku tidak menjawab. "Dengar Baekhyun," suaranya mulai terdengar lembut dan aku takut-takut menatapnya lagi. "Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak mau ada pria yang menyentuhmu dan aku serius saat mengatakannya,"

 _Aku harus bagaimana?_

 _Masa kau melarangku punya pacar selamanya?_

"Apalagi kau merekam adegan ranjangmu seperti itu," ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Itu benar-benar tidak pantas,"

 _Oh bagus sekali, kemarin kau menggunakan kata menjijikkan._

 _Sekarang kata 'tidak pantas' ya._

"Aku tau," tanpa sadar, aku mendesah ringan, tiba-tiba merasa putus asa dengan hidupku sendiri karena Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, janji,"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihatku, jemarinya terulur untuk menyentuh wajahku dan aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya karena takut semakin gugup saat melihat sorot wajah pria itu.

"Itu bagus," bisiknya. Jemari dinginnya membelai wajahku dengan lembut dan rasanya sedikit asing dengan sentuhan itu. Aku menari wajah untuk memandangi mata Chanyeol yang tampak gelap di bawah cahaya temaram lampu kamar.

Ia tersenyum, dan kemudian aku terbelalak saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kami tidak berjarak. Lalu saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, aku kehilangan duniaku.

 _Apa Chanyeol sedang menciumku sekarang?_

Kupikir aku bermimpi, atau ternyata aku sedang koma di rumah sakit dan bermimpi seperti ini. Mungkin saja dalam perjalan pulang dari Busan ternyata aku kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang berbaring di rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma, lalu membuatku mendapatkan mimpi yang seperti ini.

 _Ini gila._

Tapi aku bisa merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang bergerak lembut dibibirku. Ia mengecapnya dengan lembut, menghisapnya perlahan, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk itu.

Aku tidak bisa membalas ciumannya.

Juga tidak bisa mendorongnya menjauh.

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan tentu saja mengejutkan. Akal sehatku mulai terbakar habis saat Chanyeol merengkuh wajahku untuk menciumku lebih dalam lagi. Seolah ia menikmatiku sekarang, dan aku mulai berpikir Chanyeol kerasukan setan.

 _Kumohon, jantungku, jangan bereaksi berlebihan._

 _Aku bisa mati karena serangan jantung._

Beberapa detik yang panjang berlalu, Chanyeol menarik bibirnya dariku dan aku terkesiap. Ia tersenyum, mengusap ujung bibirku yang basah dengan jarinya.

Dan aku memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung, takut, ragu-ragu.

"Chanyeol," bisikku, mendekat wajah padanya sedikit. "Kau mabuk, ya?"

Ia tertawa renyah saat mendengar pertanyaanku dan itu membuatku berpikir kalau Chanyeol memang sedang tidak waras sekarang. "Aku sadar, Baekhyun. Tidak minum sedikitpun,"

"Kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku?"

Ia mengangguk beberapa kali. "Tentu saja, aku menciummu. Aku sadar, seratus persen sadar," ia menambahkan.

"Tapi kenapa?" aku menggantungkan kalimat itu seolah bicara dengan diri sendiri. Dan memang aku sedang bingung sekarang, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, ia kembali membelai wajahku dengan jemarinya. "Aku akan membantumu sembuh dari trauma itu, Baekhyun. Dan sampai saatnya kau bisa lagi berkencan dengan wanita, aku akan selalu ada disini,"

"Aku tidak mengerti," dan aku jujur saat mengatakn ini padanya.

Aku bingung, dan semakin bingung saat Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Kali ini, ia mengusap rambutku yang sedikit berantakan. "Aku tau kau pasti punya kebutuhan biologis juga, Baekhyun,"

 _Wait, what?_

"Dan aku tidak bisa melihatmu melakukannya dengan pria lain, tidak lagi setelah aku melihat video gilamu itu," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum. "Jadi aku akan membantumu dengan kebutuhan biologismu sendiri, dan juga membantumu sembuh dari trauma itu, oke?"

 _Tunggu dulu._

 _Ini apa maksudnya?_

 _Kau kan normal, Chanyeol._

"Apa itu artinya kau akan meniduriku juga?" dan itu adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padanya untuk saat ini.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Baekhyun,"

"Tapi kau bukan _gay_ ," sergahku cepat-cepat.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual,"

Dan kau pikir aku bisa sembuh jika kau melakukan ini padaku.

Yang ada, aku makin parah karena seolah kau mendukungku menjadi _gay_.

 _Ini gila._

"Aku tidak mau kau menjadi _gay_ karenaku, Chanyeol," aku berbisik.

"Jangan khawatir, itu bukan masalah, Baekhyun," ia tersenyum lagi dan aku nyaris membeku saat menatap matanya. "Anggap saja aku sedang menebus kesalahanku karena sudah membuatmu tersiksa sekian lama sendirian. Kau memutuskan untuk menjadi _gay,_ itu sebenarnya kesalahanku juga,"

 _Ini tidak masuk akal, kan?_

 _Chanyeol sudah gila, ya?_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **HARI INI UPDATE BARENG SAMA FF "HEAL ME" SILAHKAN KALAU ADA YANG MAU BACA**

 **.**

 **NIH SIAPA YANG MINTA DILANJUT NIH DILANJUTIN NIH**

 **ITUNGANNYA FAST UPDATE KAN YA HEHE (untuk update selanjutnya, Author liat dululah gimana reaksi netijen untuk chapter ini)**

 **Hmm, ini kok semakin kesini ceritanya semakin anu ya hehehe. Entahlah, Author juga bingung kok jadi sweet-sweet gini. Padahal ini cerita berkonflik yaoi pertama, semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Dan Author minta saran dari readers semuanya karena ini itungannya masih debut YAOI jadi butuh banyak saran (jujur aja, Author jarang baca FF yaoi di FFN jadi nggak tau gimana kebanyakan cerita yaoi)**

 **Jadi buat kalian yang menyempatkan membaca, jangan lupa review ya semuanya.**

 **Sekian dulu.**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan.**

 **Jangan lupa sampakan kritik, saran, dan komentar ya.**

 **See ya~**

 **With love**

 **lolipopsehun**


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun tidak pernah bermimpi hidupnya akan menjadi serumit ini sekarang. Setelah sejak awal ia terlalu bersemangat untuk pergi dari rumah dan pindah hidup bersama Chanyeol. Ia hanya terlalu menggebu-gebu dengan hal-hal mungkin akan menyenangkan, tapi nyatanya ini tak lebih dari sekedar mimpi buruk.

Kalau tau ini akan berakhir dengan tidak baik, Baekhyun tidak akan merengek pada Chanyeol untuk menampungnya. Bahkan dia akan tetap bertahan hidup di China dan mencari pekerjaan disana, mungkin Hongkong bisa menamnpungnya.

Tapi sekarang yang tersisa hanya penyesalan.

Ia menyesal telah meninggalkan kehidupan membosankannya di China, menyesal karena menolak tawaran ayahnya sejak awal, dan bahkan ia menyesali tindakan bodohnya mengirim email pada Luhan, yang mana menyebabkan semua mimpi buruk ini semakin buruk.

Chanyeol tau siapa dirinya, tau apa saja yang ia lakukan selama ini di negara tetangga, dan itu bukan kehidupan yang menyenangkan untuk diceritakan pada siapapun.

Baekhyun tau, ia tak bisa seratus persen menyalahkan Chanyeol dengan keputusan yang kakaknya itu buat, hanya saja sekarang rasanya Baekhyun sedang menjalani kehidupan suram di dalam penjara. Bedanya, penjara Chanyeol nyaman ditempati secara fisik. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bebas melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

Chanyeol hampir seratus persen mengubah hidupnya.

Ibu memang pernah melarangnya melakukan ini dan itu, pernah mengurungnya di rumah selama satu minggu setelah ia ketahuan teler karena pesta semalam suntuk, dan bahkan nyaris mengusir Baekhyun keluar karena bertengkar dengan adik tirinya. Tapi itu belum seberapa dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol akan mengantarkannya pergi bekerja di pagi hari dan menjemput Baekhyun di sore harinya. Tepat saat jam kerjanya selesai, Chanyeol akan selalu berada di depan pintu masuk kantornya. Itu berlangsung setiap hari, karena di hari libur, mau tak mau, Chanyeol akan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dengan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun tak bisa mengatakan tidak untuk menolak apa yang pria gila itu mau.

Kalau begini keadaannya, sampai matipun, Baekhyun tak akan pernah punya pacar.

Bicara soal pekerjaan, ya, Chanyeol yang membantunya mendapat pekerjaan. Seberapa besar pun keinginan Baekhyun untuk menolak pekerjaan ini, ia tetap harus mengikuti keinginan Chanyeol. Kakaknya itu meminta bantuan dari beberapa teman dan membuat Baekhyun harus terjebak dalam pekerjaan yang memang sudah di kendalikan sejak awal.

Dan rasanya memang kini hidupnya bergantung seratus persen pada Chanyeol.

Kalau memang memungkinkan, ingin rasanya ia kabur dari rumah dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari kakaknya itu. Mungkin untuk liburan selama beberapa hari, tanpa Chanyeol tentunya. Tapi ia tau, itu rasanya terdengar agak mustahil. Chanyeol tak akan mengijinkannya pergi kemana-mana sendiri.

Alasan yang kakaknya buat sedikit tidak masuk akal bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya khawatir Baekhyun akan kembali masuk dalam dunia gelapnya, berhubungan seks untuk mendapatkan uang dari internet. Dan ya, itu alasan terbaik yang bisa Chanyeol ocehkan setiap waktu.

"Kau melamun," ucapan Chanyeol yang lantang membuyarkan lamunannya.

Pria mungil itu mengangkat dahu, membiarkan suara garpu bertemu dengan piringnya yang separuh penuh. Ia menatap Chanyeol tanpa perubahan ekspresi yang jelas, menatap manik cemerlang pria itu dengan raut wajah penuh kewaspadaan, dan Chanyeol mengerutkan kening bingung. Mata keduanya bertemu, tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung menggerakkan bibirnya untuk bersuara.

"Kau kurang sehat?" sambung Chanyeol lagi, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Baekhyun, tapi dengan cepat pria itu menarik kepalanya ke belakang sehingga Chanyeol hanya meraih udara kosong disana.

 _Aku sakit jiwa karenamu, Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia kembali menundukkan kepala menatap makanannya tanpa selera, dan memang benar-benar tidak ingin menyentuh potongan _lasagna_ itu lagi sekarang. Ia benar-benar mual dengan kehidupannya yang menyebalkan ini.

"Kau kenapa, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, suaranya terdengar begitu lembut, tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kesal.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng ringan. "Tidak ada apa-apa,"

"Oh ya," suara Chanyeol yang mulai meninggi membuat Baekhyun berhenti memainan garpu, mematung. "Kau sudah seperti ini sejak seminggu yang lalu, dan malam ini, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri, Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang sementara Baekhyun masih diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, dan aku hanya akan menanyaimu satu kali lagi," ia berhenti sebentar untuk membuang napas berat. "Kau kenapa?" suaranya dingin bagaikan air, dan Baekhyun sedikit merinding dengan itu.

"Kau mau jawaban jujur?" Baekhyun membalikkan pertanyaan dan perlahan menatap pria yang sedang mengerutkan kening dihadapannya itu.

"Tentu. Apa maksudmu?"

Satu hembusan napas kasar keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. "Aku bosan hidup seperti ini Chanyeol. Rasanya seperti dipenjara dan kau sama sekali tak memberiku kesempatan untuk memiliki kehidupan lain. Bahkan selain rekan kerjaku yang kutemui saat di kantor, aku tak punya teman lagi,"

"Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol mulai terdengar lembut dan Baekhyun masih menatap mata pria itu dengan tajam. Ia tak akan pernah terbuai oleh tatapan mata lembut memuakkan kakaknya itu lagi. "Kau tau kan–,"

"Ya, aku tau, Chanyeol," ia memotong ucapan kakaknya dengan bentakan keras dan Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu. "Alasanmu itu tidak masuk akal,"

"Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi orang yang sama saat kau masih di China, kau tau maksudku, kan?" Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata sebal. "Dan selama kau disini, kau tanggung jawabku, Baekhyun,"

"Dengar ya, aku sudah tidak melakukan hal itu lagi sekarang. Aku bersumpah sudah seratus persen berubah, Chanyeol,"

"Bisakah aku percaya ucapanmu?"

Tanpa jeda, Baekhyun memukul meja dengan keras dan ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Memang dari awal kau tak pernah percaya padaku, brengsek," ia nyaris berteriak, lalu begitu saja Baekhyun sudah berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya beberapa kali.

Ia sudah terlalu muak dengan semua ini.

.

.

Malam semakin larut tapi Baekhyun masih saja termenung memandangi hamparan lampu-lampu jauh di depan matanya. Ia beruntung Chanyeol memberinya kamar yang memiliki balkon dan membuatnya dengan mudah menghilangkan penat dengan menikmati udara malam, juga pemandangan menakjubkan di bawah sana.

Ia memandangi beberapa lampu kamar apartemen yang sudah mati, dalam hati sedikit iri karena orang-orang itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sementara ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat. Padahal, pekerjaannya tadi siang benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Baekhyun," sebuah suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal membuatnya menghembuskan napas kesal. Ia mengisap dalam-dalam rokoknya, kemudian menghembuskan asap sesaknya ke udara.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, tapi ia tau langkah kaki Chanyeol yang mendekat. Dan butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol di samping tubuhnya.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran yang jelas.

Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas, memperhatikan wajah pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu, kemudian kembali membuang muka. "Kau kan memang tidak pernah memperhatikanku,"

Samar, Baekhyun bisa dengar kakaknya itu menghembuskan napas berat. Dalam hatinya sedikit khawatir kenapa sejak tadi Chanyeol tidak memarahinya, padahal jelas-jelas tadi ia mengumpat untuk kakaknya itu.

Ya, mungkin Chanyeol memang merasa bersalah.

"Aku tau memang tak seharusnya memperlakukanmu seperti ini, Baekhyun," sementara Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus menerus mengeluarkan asap putih tebal dari bibirnya. "Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain,"

"Oh ya, kau punya," ia menyela dengan gemas. "Kau bisa berhenti mengatur hidupku mulai sekarang,"

"Dan aku akan kehilangan adikku untuk selamanya,"

"Apa maksudmu?" ia memutar tubuh menatap Chanyeol dengan kerutan bingung di wajah. "Apa maksudmu kehilangan?"

Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk membuat mata mereka sejajar. "Kalau kau melakukan hal gila itu lagi, rasanya kau bukan adikku lagi, Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar. "A– aku tidak melakukannya lagi,"

 _Sial, kenapa aku gugup._

"Apa kau sudah bisa mengencani wanita sekarang?"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Aku butuh bukti, Baekhyun," ia sedikit tersenyum. "Kubilang, aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau bisa menjadi normal,"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku akan membantumu, kan?"

"Chanyeol, aku tidak mengerti,"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab lagi, kepalanya sedikit mendekat dan Baekhyun menarik wajahnya mundur berusaha menghindari hidung keduanya yang nyaris bersentuhan. Samar, ia bisa melihat seringaian Chanyeol yang mengerikan.

Dan sepertinya ini tak akan berakhir baik.

"Aku akan membantumu," dan saat mengatakan itu, Chanyeol sudah meraup bibir Baekhyun dalam ciumannya.

Baekhyun terkesiap, berusaha mendorong tubuh kakaknya menjauh, tapi tubuhnya terkunci antara Chanyeol dan pagar pembatas balkon. Sementara ia berusaha mengendalikan diri untuk tidak membalas ciuman Chanyeol yang panas dan menggila, kakaknya itu sama sekali tak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk bernapas dengan benar.

Chanyeol mencengkeram lehernya, mendongakkan kepala Baekhyun agar bisa menciumnya lebih dalam dan lebih basah lagi. Lidah Chanyeol bermain-main di dalam mulut Baekhyun dan sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan untuk melawan.

Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun.

 _Sialan._

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka dan tersenyum. Sementara Baekhyun mengais udara dengan napas putus-putus dan dada naik turun. Ia mengusap ujung jarinya pada bibir Baekhyun yang basah. Dengan sebelah tangan, Chanyeol meraih rokok yang masih menyala dari jemari Baekhyun, menghisapnya, kemudian menghembuskan asap putihnya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu batuk-batuk.

"Lihat, kau bisa saja menyulutku dengan rokok, atau menendang selangkanganku saat aku menciummu seperti itu. Bahkan aku membiarkan kedua tanganmu bebas, kan," kilatan amarah terpancar jelas dari mata Baekhyun tapi ia tak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk bicara.

 _Bajingan sialan ini selalu membuatnya kesal._

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. "Kau menikmatinya, bukan?"

"Brengsek, Chanyeol," ia hendak pergi tapi Chanyeol mencengkeram tangannya.

"Tolak aku, kalau bisa, Baekhyun," ia menyeringai.

Chanyeol menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membuangnya ke lantai dan mencium Baekhyun dengan kasar. Dengan tidak sopan, pria itu menghembuskan asap putih menyesakkan di dalam mulut Baekhyun, bersatu dengan ciuman mereka, dan membuat adiknya itu nyaris tersedak.

Sama seperti tadi, Chanyeol menciumnya dengan kasar. Tangannya mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun kuat-kuat. Ciumannya teramat kasar dan terburu-buru, seolah pria itu hamnya dikuasai gairah yang menggila. Dan Baekhyun tak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk menolak kegilaan Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol menarik ciumannya saat Baekhyun kehabisan udara dan megap-megap. Ia tersenyum lagi, bibirnya bermain disekitar leher dan telinga Baekhyun, membuat pria itu tercekat menahan napas.

"Tolak aku, kalau bisa," ucapnya lagi, kemudian lidahnya mulai menjilati leher Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Sementara di bawah sana, jemarinya sudah menyusup masuk ke dalam celana olahraga Baekhyun. Chanyeol memainkan jemarinya di atas kejantanan pria itu dan berhasil membuat tubuh Baekhyun mengejang karena terkejut.

Sensasinya membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata.

" _No_ , Chanyeol, _please_ ," rintihnya dengan suara nyaris habis.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia masih memainkan jemarinya di atas kejantanan Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin mengeras. Baekhyun bisa mendengar pria itu terkekeh ringan, kemudian bibir Chanyeol kembali menemukan bibirnya.

 _Ini gila._

Baekhyun ingin menolak, ingin menendang Chanyeol menjauh, atau bahkan membantingnya ke lantai karena hal ini. Tapi sentuhan jemari Chanyeol di bawah sana, juga ciumannya yang memabukkan membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

"Chan – _oh_ , chanyeol – _please_ ," Baekhyun tak bisa membedakan ia menolak atau memang menikmati ini semua.

Kedua kakinya melemas seiring gerakan jemari Chanyeol yang semakin menggila di bawah sana. Juga bibir Chanyeol yang mengendalikannya dari atas.

 _Ini luar biasa._

Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol mengangkatnya dalam gendongan tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia juga bisa merasakan pria itu berjalan, tapi Baekhyun tak peduli lagi. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Chanyeol, menarik pria itu mendekat agar bisa menciumnya lebih dalam dan lebih panas lagi.

Chanyeol melemparkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan membuat Baekhyun mengerang kasar. Hanya beberapa detik, bibir pria itu sudah kembali sibuk dengan bibir Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol kembali menemukan kejantanannya yang mengeras sempurna di bawah sana.

Ia membuka mata, menatap Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya, menciuminya dengan kasar. Dalam hati Baekhyun mulai berdebat antara melanjutkan ini, atau menendang selangkangan Chanyeol dengan lutut.

Batinnya menolak, tapi bibirnya terus mengeluarkan desahan mengundang.

Dan saat ia bisa merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang mengeras di atas pahanya, Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia menyadari kakaknya itu sudah sangat siap.

Baekhyun berusaha memberanikan diri mengusapkan jemarinya ke punggung Chanyeol, terus turun hingga membelai perutnya yang tercetak sempurna, sementara bibir kakaknya itu sibuk menelusuri lehernya.

Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya mundur. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan mata karena terkejut. Masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah, ia bisa merasakan jemari Chanyeol yang hilang dari kejantanannya dan juga bibir basah pria itu sudah tidak menempel dengan kulit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas perut Baekhyun dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Kau masih benar-benar belum sembuh, Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening bingung, bercampur kesal dan marah tanpa alasan yang jelas karena Chanyeol mengatakan hal-hal tidak masuk akal. Ditambah lagi, mereka hanya satu tahap lagi untuk mencapai kepuasan.

"Apa maksudmu?" suaranya terdengar sedikit keras.

"Bahkan denganku saja, kakakmu sendiri, kau tidak bisa menolak, apalagi dengan pria lain," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, kemudian sedikit menggeser tubuh dan berdiri, membuat Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya juga untuk duduk.

 _Brengsek._

"Jadi kau hanya main-main?" ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalan dan bersyukur karena suaranya terdengar seperti bentakan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, sedikit mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengecup dahi Baekhyun. "Hanya menguji sejauh mana kau _tidak tahan_ dengan sentuhan pria,"

 _Kau gila, ya?_

"Kau pikir ini lucu, Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya lucu," ia menambahkan dengan satu senyuman manis. "Kubilang aku akan membantumu dengan kebutuhan biologis, kan?" ia menekankan kalimatnya. Dan Baekhyun mendengus kasar. "Aku sudah membantumu," tambah Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

"Brengsek," umpatnya tipis.

"Aku mendengarnya sayang," sahut Chanyeol tepat di depan pintu keluar. "Kupikir kau butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikannya," ia tersenyum lagi. "Jadi aku akan memakai _headphone_ semalaman ini, nikmati saja waktumu, Baekhyun," ucapnya dengan tawa renyah.

 _Bajingan sialan._

 _._

 _._

"Oh, Luhan, ini aku Baekhyun,"

Suara di seberang sana terdengar mendengus sebal. "Masih ingat aku rupanya, Baekhyun? Kupikir kau sudah memblokir nomorku sama seperti yang kau lakukan dengan emailku,"

Baekhyun mengernyit, sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga saat suara mengganggu Luhan terdengar. "Maaf, itu bukan aku,"

"Ya, pasti Chanyeol lagi, kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa garing menanggapi celotehan sahabatnya itu. "Kuharap kau sedang tidak sibuk sekarang karena sepertinya aku butuh bantuan,"

Suara desahan napas berat Luhan terdengar jelas. "Ada apa? Sepertinya kau hanya menghubungiku jika ada butuhnya saja, Baekhyun,"

Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun hanya tertawa. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah tersinggung atau marah dengan ucapan Luhan yang selalu menusuk seperti ini. Karena Baekhyun tau, sebenarnya Luhan menyayanginya sebesar itu sebagai seorang teman.

"Kau tau kan, aku dipaksa sibuk selama ini,"

"Ya, kau sudah cerita. Jadi apalagi masalahnya sekarang?" tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi lagi dan Baekhyun cukup senang karena temannya itu memang terlalu peka untuk urusan seperti ini.

"Semalam Chanyeol nyaris meniduriku," dan Baekhyun mengernyit saat Luhan berteriak diujung sana. "Dengarkan aku dulu," ia cepat-cepat memotong sebelum Luhan mengoceh lebih panjang lagi. "Tapi ia tidak melakukannya,"

"Kenapa?"

 _Kenapa kau bilang?_

 _Aku tidak tau, Luhan._

"Chanyeol bilang, ia hanya mengujiku. Tidak masuk akal, kan? Chanyeol hanya ingin tau seberapa jauh aku masih menginginkan sentuhan pria. Dia memang sudah gila," dan sekarang Baekhyun terdengar sama cerewetnya dengan Luhan.

Sementara Luhan diam, Baekhyun mulai berpikir pria itu sedang memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Kupikir Chanyeol benar-benar serius untuk mengubah orientasi seksualmu," ucap Luhan akhirnya setelah jeda panjang.

"Kau pikir itu masuk akal? Apa itu mungkin?"

Hembusan napas Luhan terdengar berat. "Entahlah, ada beberapa temanku yang _sembuh_. Dia akhirnya menikah dengan seorang wanita dan aku menyimpulkan dia mengubah orientasi seksualnya menjadi _biseksual_ ,"

"Apa aku akan menjadi seperti itu juga?"

"Aku tidak tau, Baekhyun. Satu yang kutau, temanku ini memutuskan bercerai dengan istrinya dan kembali mengencani pria. Kupikir, _sembuh_ dalam hal ini hanya sementara saja,"

Baekhyun menarik napas berat, desahan ringan keluar dari bibirnya. "Apa kau pernah berusaha untuk _sembuh_? Oh, Tuhan, aneh sekali saat aku menyebutkan kata _sembuh_ ,"

Tawa renyah Luhan terdengar menenangkan. "Kupikir itu kata yang umum dipakai. Dan ya, aku pernah berusaha mengencani wanita, sama sepertimu, dan aku gagal karena, kau tau, aku tak bisa menemukan getaran apapun di dalam dada saat bersama wanita,"

" _Ugh_ , kau puitis sekali," cibirnya.

Luhan tertawa lagi. "Ada lagi yang Chanyeol katakan tentang hal ini?"

"Tidak ada, rasanya aku memang tidak bisa bebas dari cengkeraman Chanyeol sebelum mengencani wanita," suara Baekhyun terdengar putus asa, dan memang ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir panjang lagi.

"Kau kan bisa pura-pura berkencan,"

"Tidak semudah itu, Luhan," Baekhyun kembali menghembuskan napas berat. "Akan sulit sekali meyakinkan Chanyeol tentang hal ini,"

"Chanyeol ini selalu berubah-ubah, ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Benar sekali. Terkadang dia berlaku lembut padaku, kadang juga kasar," ia kembali mengulang memori-memori buruknya tentang Chanyeol. "Dia selalu berubah-ubah, kupikir dia bipolar,"

"Kurasa Chanyeol juga bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri,"

"Perasaan apa?"

Cukup lama Luhan terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia sedikit batuk-batuk. "Perasaan padamu, kupikir sejak awal dia memang menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar adik,"

"Kau gila?" Baekhyun nyaris memekik, dan kemudian menutup mulutnya erat-erat, takut kalau Chanyeol sudah bangun dan mendengar suaranya.

"Selidiki saja dulu, Baekhyun,"

"Chanyeol itu kakak kandungku dan dia pria normal,"

"Oh ya, lalu kenapa dia hampir menidurimu semalam?"

 _Benar juga._

.

.

"Kau baik?" tanya Chanyeol pagi harinya saat Baekhyun sudah duduk dengan manis di meja makan dengan roti panggang yang tersisa separuh.

"Ya," sahutnya cepat, kembali mengunyah tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol. Dengan sebelah tangan, Baekhyun memainkan ponsel untuk melihat beberapa email yang masuk pagi ini.

Chanyeol duduk di depannya tanpa suara, ia hanya memandangi Baekhyun tanpa berniat untuk mengambil roti dan ikut sarapan juga. Sadar dipandangi, Baekhyun melirik pria itu dengan kerutan dalam di kening dan mengucapkan kata _apa_ tanpa suara.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Pikirmu bagaimana," sahutnya cepat, terdengar kesal.

Satu hembusan napas berat keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Maaf kalau caraku membuatmu kesal, Baekhyun,"

"Jadi kau akan melakukan cara itu lagi?" Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tajam, pria itu sedikit menelan ludah gugup saat Baekhyun seolah menghakiminya sekarang.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, aku bisa cari cara lain,"

"Aku tidak suka," sahutnya cepat-cepat.

"Oke,"

"Jadi, sekarang, carikan aku teman wanita untuk bisa kutiduri. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bebas dari cengkeramanmu, Park Chanyeol," pria itu tidak menjawab, dan Baekhyun kembali mengunyah sarapannya. "Aku akan mulai belajar mengencani wanita mulai sekarang,"

"Traumamu bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Baekhyun tak memberikan kesempatan untuk pria itu mendebat lebih jauh. "Bukankan yang paling kau inginkan adalah aku menjadi _normal_ , Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol diam cukup lama sehingga membuat Baekhyun menarik wajah untuk menatapnya. Pria itu tampak sedikit melamun, tapi kerutan di keningnya menandakan Chanyeol sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kenapa?" desaknya. "Kau merasa bersalah sekarang padaku?"

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol cepat-cepat. "Aku tidak bisa memaksamu menjadi _normal_ ,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Kenapa kau selalu berubah-ubah? Kau membuatku bingung," dengusan ringan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. "Apa yang salah denganmu?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Oke, aku tau, rasanya aku terlalu keras padamu selama ini dengan mengekangmu. Hanya karena aku takut kau akan tidur dengan sembarangan pria," ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas. "Kurasa kau juga belum siap untuk mengencani wanita lagi,"

 _Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol._

"Aku tak bisa memaksamu sampai kau benar-benar siap, Baekhyun,"

Dan Baekhyun mengerang kasar mendengar omong kosong kakaknya yang semakin hari semakin tak masuk akal saja. Kemarin seolah Chanyeol memaksanya untuk menjadi normal, dan sekarang, rasanya Chanyeol mengalanginya untuk menjadi normal.

Kalau Baekhyun tak salah, kakaknya ini sangat labil.

 _Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, brengsek._

"Aku tak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa. Aku kehabisan kata dengan pikiranmu yang kacau," Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara, membuat Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan kepala dengan raut wajah murung.

"Aku hanya bingung," sahutnya.

"Kau membuatku bingung juga. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sebenarnya? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu normal dengan cara yang kulakukan selama ini. Membatasi pergaulanmu, hampir selalu mengawasimu, kupikir itu bisa membuatmu terhindar dari hal buruk. Tapi kupikir itu hanya membuatmu semakin tertekan,"

"Ya, itu benar," Baekhyun menambahkan dengan semangat.

Pria itu tersenyum kecut. "Aku bingung harus membiarkanmu mulai mencari wanita atau tetap menunggumu sampai siap,"

Sekilas, Baekhyun bisa membaca gurat kebohongan dalam raut wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nyaris mengerang, tapi ia memilih menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Ia menatap kakaknya itu lekat-lekat, sementara pandangan Chanyeol tampak kosong menatap meja makan yang hampir kosong juga dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol," bisiknya dan pria dihadapannya itu mengangkat kepala. "Kenapa semalam kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya,"

"Bukan," potong Baekhyun cepat-cepat. "Bukan alasan itu,"

"Alasan apa?" Chanyeol terlihat mengernyit bingung.

"Alasan pribadi,"

"Aku tak punya alasan pribadi, Baekhyun,"

"Oh ya?" ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Biar aku cari tau sendiri kalau begitu," dengan satu gerakan cepat, Baekhyun naik ke atas meja, merangkak maju dan duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Pria itu membulatkan mata melihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol, bingung saat jemari Baekhyun menarik kausnya ke atas.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol. Sama seperti yang pria itu lakukan semalam padanya. Kali ini Baekhyun mengendalikan sementara kedua tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram lengannya kuat-kuat. Ia tak peduli, bibirnya masih menyesapi bibir pria itu sementara di bawah sana, Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan kaus Chanyeol hingga pria itu telanjang dada.

"Baekhyun, _stop_ ,"

Tapi Baekhyun menulikan suaranya. Ia mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol, menariknya mendekat dan menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Sementara di bawah sana, jelas sekali Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol berkedut hebat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak memberi jeda.

"Tunggu dulu, Baekhyun," ia menarik tubuh adiknya hingga ciuman Baekhyun terlepas.

Sementara Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dengan bibir terbuka lebar mengatur napas yang berantakan. Pria mungil itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan dan benar-benar bisa memantik api gairah Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Sebelah tangan Baekhyun berada di atas dada Chanyeol, butuh beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun tertawa renyah, membuka mata dan menatap wajah Chanyeol yang penuh kebingungan.

"Kenapa jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat, _hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja?" godanya dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab karena mendadak saja napasnya terdengar memburu.

Senyum Baekhyun semakin lebar, ia mengusapkan jemarinya diwajah Chanyeol yang pias, kembali membuat pria itu sedikit mengejang. Jemarinya sampai di bibir bawah Chanyeol saat pria itu menahan tangan Baekhyun dan menjauhkannya.

"Kenapa?" ia berbisik tepat di telinga Chanyeol, kemudian mengecup tulang rahang pria itu dengan lembut. "Kau takut aku semakin mengacaukan detak jantungmu, Chanyeol _hyung_?"

"Kau gila Baekhyun,"

"Kau yang membuatku gila sejak awal," debatnya dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bentakan. "Jujur saja padaku, dari awal, kau memang menginginkanku kan, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menarik wajahnya menjauh, lalu tersenyum lagi. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu menginginkan adik kandungmu sendiri?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Tapi saat mata keduanya bertemu, Baekhyun menemukan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lihat dari Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Sebuah keresahan.

Rasa takut.

Juga penyesalan.

Mata Chanyeol menyerukan semuanya dengan jelas.

 _Luhan benar, Chanyeol memang menganggapku lebih dari adik._

 _Ini gila._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai sebelumnya Author kembali setelah liburan ramadhan, kan nggak enak kalo ramadhan upload FF agak anu kan hehe. Jadi updatenya kemarin H-1 ramadan dan update lagi pas lebaran hehehe biar pas sebulan.**

 **Oke, jadi kemarin mungkin yang follow Author di IG ivenaviolensia udah tau kalau Author lolipopsehun ini sudah tidak mengikuti perkembangan kpop sama sekali sejak 6 bulan terakhir, jadi istilahnya sudah** _ **out of fandom**_ **, tapi jangan khawatir, FF JALAN TERUS, walaupun lambat hehe.**

 **Itu aja cuap-cuapnya.**

 **Untuk chapter ini, Author minta kritik dan saran ya seperti biasa.**

 **Rencana sih mau jadi 5 – 6 chapter aja, tapi ngga tau lagi kalau ada ide-ide menarik dari readers semua yang mungkin bisa ditambahkan.**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah menunggu dan membaca. FF lainnya, secepatnya ya, doakan saja hehe.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semuanya**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	4. Chapter 4

Aku gila.

Chanyeol juga gila.

Kami berdua sama-sama gila.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kegilaan ini bermula. Aku tenggelam dalam permainan berbahayaku sendiri. Tidak seharusnya aku menggodanya. Tidak seharusnya aku melayani kegilaannya itu.

 _Ah, aku menyesal_.

Sejak kejadian malam itu, kejadian yang membuatku bingung setengah mati, aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan benar atau salah. Jelasnya, sekarang Chanyeol memandangku dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku juga yakin dia menganggapku berbeda.

Bahkan jarak terbentang luas di antara kita.

Seharusnya aku tak menggodanya.

Mungkin Luhan ada benarnya, mungkin benar jika Chanyeol itu _biseksual_. Atau bahkan dia memang tertarik pada laki-laki.

Dan jika hipotesis itu benar, harusnya aku bersyukur karena itu berarti dia tidak akan memaksaku untuk menjadi _normal._ Hanya saja, ada ketakutan asing yang kurasakan. Rasa takut yang terus menerus menghantuiku.

Entahlah, aku hanya takut jatuh cinta padanya.

Atau dia jatuh cinta padaku.

Memang terdengar gila, dan tidak masuk akal. Seorang kakak yang mencintai adiknya –atau sebaliknya. Lebih parahnya, kami saudara kandung dan sama-sama seorang pria. Harusnya tidak seperti ini.

Hanya saja, siapa yang bisa mengendalikan perasaan.

Dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu, Chanyeol hanya beberapa kali berbicara denganku. Kami tidak membahas hal yang serius, hanya basa-basi membosankan. Dan aku diam-diam bersyukur dia memberi jarak.

Kami seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang _cold war._

 _Oh, tunggu dulu. Apa aku baru saja berpikir hal itu?_

 _Ini gila._

.

.

"Bagaimana, Baekhyun? Apa tawaranku terlalu sulit untuk kau iyakan?"

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga agar suara dengusannya tidak terdengar sampai ke seberang sana. "Aku tidak tahu, Luhan. Kau pikir Chanyeol akan memaafkanku jika dia tahu hal ini?"

"Ini berbeda, Baekhyun. Kali ini kau akan memakai topeng. Menjadi pria misterius dan seksi, bagaimana?" suara Luhan terdengar seperti telemarketing yang penuh omong kosong.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun mendesah ringan. Pikirannya terlalu bercabang dan ia butuh waktu untuk menentukan sikap. "Kau tahu kan, hubunganku dengan Chanyeol sedang rumit. Aku bahkan sedang perang dingin dengannya,"

Suara gelak tawa Luhan di ujung sana membuat Baekhyun kesal. "Itu tidak salah, Baekhyun. Jika aku menunggangi kakak laki-lakiku, dia pasti akan memasukkanku ke penjara,"

"Sial," umpatnya. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana memperbaiki semua kegilaan yang telah kulakukan dengan Chanyeol. Menggodanya habis-habisan membuat Chanyeol kesal padaku, sekarang kau ingin aku mendapatkan pekerjaan lamaku? Oh, aku rasa Chanyeol tidak akan pernah memaafkanku jika aku lakukan itu semua,"

"Tunggu dulu," Luhan menyela, berusaha menghentikan ceramah Baekhyun. "Sejak kapan kau sangat peduli dengan pria itu? Bukankah dulu kau sangat membencinya?"

"Aku tidak pernah membencinya,"

Ada jeda sedikit, Luhan tidak langsung menjawab. "Hmm, aku sedikit memikirkan kemungkinan gila, Baekhyun.,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seingatku, kau pernah membuat _tattoo_ dengan nama Chanyeol, kan?"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Perasaanku saja, atau kau memang menganggapnya lebih dari seorang kakak?"

"Apa maksudmu?" ia mengulangi pertanyaan itu dengan nada yang sama.

Luhan mendengus ringan. "Semua bisa saja terjadi. Kau seorang pria, Chanyeol seorang pria. Kau mengangumi kakakmu itu, bisa jadi perasaan kagummu itu berubah menjadi perasaan yang lain,"

Baekhyun nyaris mengumpat. "Sudah ya, hubungi aku lagi jika otakmu sudah waras," kemudian dia mematikan sambungan telepon.

Selesai berbicara dengan Luhan, Baekhyun melamun. Ia mulai memikirkan segalanya. Ucapan Luhan, perasaannya pada Chanyeol dulu dan sekarang, ini itu, dan lain sebagainya. Semua pikiran itu berputar-putar di dalam otaknya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya nyaris terjungkal, saat yang tepat ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang separuh membuka.

"Bukankah kita sudah membahas tentang privasi dan menguping?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol nyengir. "Aku kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu melamun, kupikir kau kerasukan setan"

 _Oke, pertama, itu omong kosong._

 _Dan, kedua, kenapa kau peduli._

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" tambah Chanyeol lagi, ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan membuat pria mungil itu memasang sikap defensif.

Tiba-tiba saja ingatan tentang apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu kembali muncul begitu saja.

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan, menggeser tubuhnya sedikit agar Chanyeol dapat duduk dengan masih menjaga jarak di antara mereka. "Hanya memikirkan masalah pekerjaan. Ada beberapa masalah di kantor,"

"Oh ya? Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi, tersenyum singkat. Dalam hati mulai berpikir apakah Chanyeol mabuk sehingga membuat pria itu bersikap baik lagi padanya.

Atau jangan-jangan Chanyeol yang kerasukan setan.

"Terima kasih, _hyung._ Aku akan berusaha semampuku,"

 _Jika kau tau masalahku yang sebenarnya, aku bisa mati._

"Oke, kalau kau tidak mau membahasnya," ucap Chanyeol ramah. Ia beranjak dari duduknya.

" _Hyung,_ tunggu," cicit Baekhyun, membuang muka saat Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," sambungnya. Chanyeol kembali duduk, menatap adiknya lekat-lekat, menunggu ucapan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu menelan ludah gugup sebelum bicara. "Kupikir kita perlu membahas beberapa hal,"

"Tentang apa?"

 _Oh ayolah Park Chanyeol, masa kau tidak peka juga, sih?_

Kembali, Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar. "Maaf aku melakukan hal itu padamu. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu. Aku hanya kesal, berusaha membalas apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya. Tapi harusnya aku tidak melakukan itu," ia berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur hendak menyentuh adiknya, tapi tanpa sadar Baekhyun menarik wajahnya mundur hingga Chanyeol hanya menyentuh udara kosong di sana.

"Maaf Baekhyun, aku yang memulai semua ini. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan semuanya,"

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan kebingungannya. Ia menarik wajahnya ke atas, berusaha mencari petunjuk dalam mata Chanyeol, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun yang berarti di sana.

"Aku tidak mengerti dan selalu tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu," ia berusaha membuat suaranya lembut agar Chanyeol tidak marah.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun takut karena terlalu sering membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara lemah. Ia menghembuskan napas berat, sebelum akhirnya berbaring di atas ranjang Baekhyun. "Aku sudah gila, Baekhyun," ia berhenti sebentar, kemudian tertawa aneh.

Baekhyun hanya mengernyit heran melihat kelakukan kakak kandungnya itu.

"Malam itu, aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri," ia menarik napas panjang. "Tolong jangan membenciku setelah ini, tapi aku benar-benar ingin menidurimu malam itu,"

Dan mulut Baekhyun terngaga mendengar itu semua. Ia pikir semua ini hanya halusinasi. Baekhyun tak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya. Jemarinya bergetar tanpa sadar ketika Chanyeol menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Ia kehabisan kata.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun," Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, nada suaranya terdengar penuh penyesalan. Ia berusaha menggapai jemari Baekhyun yang bergetar, Baekhyun juga tidak menolak saat Chanyeol menariknya hingga mereka berdua berbaring berdampingan.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti," cicit Baekhyun, jemarinya mulai berkeringat dalam genggaman Chanyeol.

Ia hanya tak mengerti perasaannya sekarang. Jantung Baekhyun benar-benar berdegup sangat cepat hingga ia yakin Chanyeol akan mendengarnya.

Tapi ia tak peduli lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan seorang pria, Baekhyun. Sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Bahkan kau tahu betapa marahnya aku padamu ketika kutahu kau seorang _gay_ ,"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Tapi semakin aku membenci fakta itu, aku berusaha memahaminya, dan aku semakin tertarik dengan hal ini. Kupikir aku bisa mengubahmu menjadi normal, tapi rasanya, aku yang berubah,"

"Apa kau bilang?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Baekhyun saat ini. Semua informasi yang Chanyeol katakan membuat otak tumpulnya bekerja sangat keras hingga ia merasa pusing.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, kemudian memutar tubuhnya hingga ia menatap Baekhyun. "Aku tahu ini gila, aku tahu ini bukan hal yang benar, tapi rasanya aku benar-benar ingin kita lebih dari seorang kakak adik. Aku menginginkanmu, Baekhyun,"

"Chanyeol, kau mabuk, ya?" ia nyaris membentak, duduk dengan cepat dan melepaskan genggaman tangan kakaknya itu.

"Aku tahu ini gila," sahut Chanyeol cepat-cepat. "Tapi aku berusaha jujur, Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau ada salah paham lagi di antara kita," ucapnya dengan jelas. Ia berdiri dengan cepat, mengusap rambut Baekhyun sebentar, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Menyisahkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung dengan pikiran yang semakin rumit

 _Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

.

.

"Jangan berusaha menghindariku, aku bisa lakukan apapun yang kumau untuk menahanmu tetap tinggal di sini," Chanyeol nyaris berteriak dari depan pintu kamar Baekhyun saat melihat pria itu mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya sinis. "Aku akan menyewa apartemenku sendiri, aku tidak mau terus menerus terjebak dalam kegilaan ini,"

"Jangan konyol, jangan buat _Dad_ dan _Mom_ berpikir kita sedang dalam masalah,"

"Ya, memang kita sedang dalam masalah, Chanyeol," ia menatap kakaknya itu dengan berani. "Jangan mendekat!" titahnya saat Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki masuk.

Tapi tentu saja pria itu tidak peduli.

"Katakan apa salahku?"

"Ini semua salah!" Baekhyun membentak lagi. "Kau, aku, hubungan ini, semua salah. Sial, tidak seharusnya aku pindah kemari,"

"Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol terdengar melunak saat ia melihat Baekhyun terlihat sangat putus asa. "Apa yang salah dari ini?" bisik Chanyeol, perlahan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun saat pria itu memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Ini salah, ini salah," Baekhyun mulai meracau, ia menarik rambutnya dengan kasar, air mata nyaris tumpah. "Aku tidak boleh melakukan ini, tidak, ini tidak benar,"

Dan Chanyeol terkejut melihat sisi Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu adiknya akan bertingkah seperti ini.

Sangat tertekan, terlihat frustasi, dan entahlah, mungkin perasaan menyerah.

"Baekhyun," ia berusaha mengulurkan tangan, tapi Baekhyun menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ia membentak lagi, air matanya tumpah. Baekhyun mulai berdiri gelisah, berjalan kesana kemari. Ia menggigiti jarinya dengan cemas, bingung. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan, oh Ya Tuhan, ini gila. Ini gila. Ini gila,"

Bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, Chanyeol hanya mematung di depan adiknya. Ia belum pernah menghadapi situasi yang seperti ini. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan.

"Dengarkan aku, Baekhyun," Chanyeol berusaha membujuknya lagi. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal ini,"

"Kau gila, Chanyeol!" pria itu membentak lagi. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, menudingnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Ini salah, kau tidak seharusnya menginginkanku seperti itu. Aku ini adik kandungmu, Chanyeol. Aku adik kandungmu. Selama beberapa hari aku berusaha menyangkal semua ini. Aku menganggap jantungmu yang berdegup kencang saat aku menciummu itu karena–," ia berhenti bicara.

"Karena apa?" desak Chanyeol, mulai mendekat pada pria itu. "Bukan karena ciuman itu, Baekhyun, bukan. Tapi karena kau, itu karena kau. Karena kau yang menciumku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku sendiri saat kau menciumku. Bukankah itu terlalu jelas?"

"Tapi kenapa?" ucapnya disela isak tangis.

"Karena aku menganggapmu lebih dari sekadar adik kandung,"

"Keparat kau Chan–," dan ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat Chanyeol menarik wajah pria itu dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

Ia mencengkeram leher Baekhyun dengan kuat. Ciuman Chanyeol begitu panas dan menuntut, Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun selain berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya, ia terisak sementara Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan air mata Baekhyun semakin deras mengalir.

Dan saat Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, Baekhyun mengerang. Ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada kemeja Chanyeol. Melemaskan seluruh tubuhnya hingga Chanyeol menahan tubuh pria itu. Ia sadar saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya, melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Pikiran Baekhyun terlalu kalut untuk bisa melawan Chanyeol.

Jadi ia hanya menutup mata, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, bibirnya bergerak kasar mengikuti gerakan bibir Chanyeol. Ciuman itu terasa basah dan asin, entah karena air mata atau lidahnya yang berdarah.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya saat Baekhyun nyaris kehabisan napas. Secepat kilat pria mungil itu membuka mata dan melayangkan satu tamparan keras pada pipi Chanyeol.

"Brengsek," Baekhyun terengah-engah.

Alih-alih marah, Chanyeol hanya mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, kemudian mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang basah karena air mata.

"Baekhyun, tidak masalah jika kau memang punya perasaan yang sama. Tidak masalah jika kau memang mencintaiku lebih dari seorang kakak. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan semua itu,"

"Kau gila?" ia berbisik meskipun suaranya penuh penekanan. Dengan berani, Baekhyun menatap mata kakaknya. "Ini dosa besar,"

"Bukan masalah jika kulakukan dosa ini bersamamu,"

 _Chanyeol benar-benar bajingan gila._

 _._

 _._

"Makan! Aku tidak mau kau terus menerus bertingkah seperti ini," Chanyeol menekan setiap kata dalam ucapannya, membuat Baekhyun nyaris gemetar. Pria itu meringkuk di balik selimut tebal, menutup diri dari Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku mati saja," rengeknya dengan suara serak.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan, melangkah masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Sejak kejadian tadi sore, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keluar kamar. Ia bahkan tidak keluar untuk makan malam. Dan ini nyaris tengah malam, Baekhyun masih saja meringkuk di dalam selimutnya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bingung dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun. Beberapa hari yang lalu, pria itu menggodanya habis-habisan. Dan sekarang ia bertingkah seperti orang putus asa. Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak paham.

"Aku minta maaf, oke?" ia berbisik lagi. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Baekhyun. Antara kita, tidak perlu lagi ada rahasia,"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, pria itu bisa merasakan Chanyeol duduk di atas ranjangnya, tapi memilih untuk tidak peduli.

"Awalnya aku menganggapmu sebagai adik, tidak lebih dari itu. Tapi aku tahu ada yang salah dengan diriku sendiri saat melihat videomu saat itu," Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas. "Aku marah, sangat marah hingga berhasil menghancurkan kamarku sendiri," tanpa alasan, Chanyeol terkekeh ringan.

"Ini aneh," sambungnya. "Entah kenapa aku begitu marah, padahal aku tidak punya hak sama sekali untuk mengatur hidupmu. Tapi sejak kejadian itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan apa yang kau lakukan dalam rekaman itu. Semuanya berputar-putar di otakku. Aku tak bisa melupakannya,"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Dan saat aku sadar, aku tahu ini perasaan yang beda. Benar, ternyata, aku memiliki perasaan lain padamu," Chanyeol berbisik. "Ini salah, Baekhyun. Aku tahu, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Asal ada kau, aku baik-baik saja. Kita akan baik-baik saja,"

"Apa rencanamu?" sahut Baekhyun dengan suara nyaris habis.

Dan Chanyeol cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Belum memikirkan sejauh itu,"

"Jika _Mom_ dan _Dad_ tahu tentang hal ini, apa yang akan mereka katakan?" tidak ada perubahan dalam nada suara Baekhyun, semuanya terdengar datar dan tanpa penekanan. "Mereka pasti akan kecewa. Kedua anak laki-lakinya memiliki hubungan terlarang yang tak pantas,"

"Kau benar," bisik Chanyeol lemah. "Atau aku yang harus mengalah?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun, kali ini memutar tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertunduk, tidak menatap mata adiknya. "Aku saja yang menyerah pada perasaanku. Kupikir perasaanku padamu ini hanya obsesi saja, nanti juga hilang sendiri,"

"Ya, kau coba saja," balas Baekhyun malas. "Kencani saja wanita, atau ijinkan aku pergi dari sini,"

"Itu pilihan sulit," Chanyeol menyahut. "Katakan padaku, Baekhyun," ia menatap adiknya itu dengan pandangan menusuk. "Apa pernah, sekali saja dalam hidupmu, kau berdebar saat bersentuhan denganku?"

Baekhyun nyaris tersentak. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau mendengarku, jawab saja,"

"Aku tidak tahu," balas Baekhyun, ia menundukkan kepala, berusaha menghindari mata Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu,"

"Aku tidak keberatan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu,"

Dan Baekhun mendengus kesal. "Aku keberatan,"

"Percaya padaku, Baekhyun. Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanmu ketika itu datang. Kau tidak bisa menolak ketika perasaan itu datang. Aku sudah berusaha menghindarinya sejak kau datang, tapi aku menyerah. Baekhyun, percayalah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membuang perasaan gila ini,"

Seharusnya ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun luluh, atau menerima, tapi pria itu mendengus kesal dan membalikkan tubuh, kembali memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Kau harus membuang perasaan itu," jawab Baekhyun. "Aku tidak ingin mengencani kakak kandungku sendiri,"

"Apa bedanya dengan mengencani pria lain?"

Dan Baekhyun tidak menjawab lagi.

.

.

Fakta baru bahwa Chanyeol mencintainya lebih dari seorang adik membuat Baekhyun tak bisa tidur tenang. Bahkan ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun dengan jernih sekarang. Sebenarnya, bukan masalah jika hanya Chanyeol yang memilik perasaan itu, Baekhyun juga bisa bersikap tidak peduli dan acuh.

Hanya saja, Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti mengapa ada beberapa saat ketika jantungnya berdetak kencang jika berada di dekat Chanyeol.

Entah itu karena Baekhyun dikendalikan nafsunya pada Chanyeol, atau memang perasaan lain –perasaan yang mungkin sama dengan kakaknya itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu.

Dia tidak tahu dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Jantungnya memang pernah berdetak kencang saat bersama Chanyeol. Tapi itu ketika Chanyeol menciumnya, dan memang ia sering berdebar ketika dicium. Itu perasaan yang wajar. Baekhyun berdebar karena ciuman itu, bukan karena Chanyeol yang menciumnya.

 _Tapi apa bedanya_.

Ini hari baru, setelah dua hari bolos kerja, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Ia masih berusaha mengabaikan Chanyeol. Apapun yang pria itu katakan padanya, Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ringan atau menjawab dengan kata singkat.

Entah apa yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, tapi selama dua hari belakangan, Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan baik. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun melemparkan makanan ke dinding dan membentaknya dengan umpatan kasar, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak marah.

Baekhyun memang bersikap buruk, dengan harapan Chanyeol akan membencinya, atau bahkan menendangnya keluar dari rumah.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak melakukan itu.

Puncaknya, kemarin Baekhyun pulang larut malam dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Ia tahu Chanyeol benci saat dirinya mabuk, tapi ia malah melakukan apa yang dibenci pria itu. Jadi ia sengaja menenggak minuman keras banyak-banyak meskipun ia juga membenci hal itu.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak marah.

Ditengah kesadarannya yang tipis semalam, Baekhyun ingat pria itu malah menggendong tubuhnya saat ia berusaha merangkak masuk apartemen. Ia ingat Chanyeol dengan sabar mengganti bajunya yang basah karena keringat, menggendongnya ke kamar mandi karena ia nyaris muntah, lalu menidurkannya.

Bahkan saat Baekhyun dalam keadaan lemah tidak berdaya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya.

Keesokan paginya, alih-alih marah karena kelakuan Baekhyun yang keterlaluan, Chanyeol malah membuatkan sup panas. Menghangatkan susu untuk Baekhyun, dan menanyakan apakah kepalanya masih pusing.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana cara membuat Chanyeol marah padanya.

Pria itu benar-benar memiliki kendali emosi yang luar biasa baik.

"Kau sudah seratus persen sadar sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol siang harinya saat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan masih berantakan.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan pria itu. Ia menuju dapur dan mengambil air untuk minum. Tenggorokannya masih terasa terbakar karena semalam.

"Itu berbahaya, Baekhyun. Pulang sendirian dalam keadaan seperti itu," ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Dan Baekhyun mulai berpikir ini saat yang tepat untuk menyulut emosi Chanyeol.

"Apa pedulimu, Park Chanyeol!" ia menatap pria itu tajam setelah membentaknya. "Biar saja aku mati karena kecelakaan atau overdosis,"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sama seperti sebelumnya, ekspresinya tidak dapat dibaca.

Ia tidak membalas ucapan Baekhyun, juga tidak mengatakan apapun.

Ia benar-benar hanya berdiri di sana, berdiri memandangi Baekhyun. Keduanya sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk beberapa detik yang lama.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, masih dengan ekspresi membeku yang sama. Dan Baekhyun nyaris beringsut mundur. Entah kenapa, tubuh Baekhyun kaku. Ia tidak bisa lari, tidak bisa menepis tangan Chanyeol yang sekarang mengusap pipinya.

"Jangan lakukan itu," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara lembut, terdengar tanpa penekanan, tapi menyiratkan keseriusan. Itu bukan permintaan, tetapi terdengar seperti perintah.

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar, tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Jemari Chanyeol mengusap pipinya perlahan. "Jangan mencelakakan dirimu lagi, kau paham?" suara Chanyeol yang lembut tapi tegas mengalir bagai udara dingin musim gugur.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menatap mata Chanyeol takut-takut, keinginannya untuk membangkang musnah sudah entah kemana. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Baekhyun memang ingin Chanyeol kesal, tapi bukan seperti ini.

"Jangan minum lagi," bisiknya.

"Ya, _hyung_ " tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu seolah tatapan Chanyeol sudah menghipnotisnya.

Ia berusaha mengabaikan Chanyeol, berusaha melawannya, tapi nyatanya Baekhyun terlalu lemah saat berhadapan dengan pria itu.

Chanyeol, kakaknya itu, masih mengendalikannya.

Bahkan tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi, first of all, maaf kalau** _ **lolipopsehun**_ **lama banget menghilangnya hehe,**

 **Jadi, ceritanya ini tuh nulis pas lagi insomnia malem-malem, dalam sekali duduk, dua jam. Maaf kalau ceritanya mungkin semakin kacau. Tapi percayalah, ini adalah kekacauan pemikiran author sendiri hehe.**

 **Ya, itu aja.**

 **Semoga masih ada yang mau membaca cerita ini.**

 **Semoga masih ada yang mau menunggu kelanjutan kisahnya.**

 **Buat yang masih baca, silakan tinggalkan komentar, kritik, dan saran di kolom review ya hehe. Hanya untuk memastikan kalian masih baca hahaha**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Maaf jika ada salah dan ceritanya tidak sesuai ekspektasi.**

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **lolipopsehun**_


End file.
